Ballad of The Winter
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura begitu jengkel dengan Ino yang memaksanya meluangkan waktu setiap minggu untuk menemani nya menyaksikan pertunjukkan pianis cafe favorit nya yang sering memainkan lagu-lagu sedih. Pertemuan tak terduga dengan sang pianis dan masa lalu kelam lelaki itu mengubah persepsi Sakura terhadap lelaki itu sepenuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ballad of The Winter © Yue. Aoi**

 **Image by Asha. 3**

 **Rate : T**

 **Character : Sasuke.U x Sakura.H**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Note : OOC, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

Jari-jari kurus bak sebatang lidi menari dengan lincah diatas tuts-tuts hitam putih, menghasilkan alunan nada menenangkan jiwa bak nyanyian malaikat. Beberapa puluh pasang telinga mendengarkan alunan nada itu dengan seksama, seolah berusaha meresapi alunan nada ke dalam seluruh tubuh mereka.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu masih duduk di kursi kayu berwarna senada dengan piano yang sedang dimainkan nya. Iris _onyx_ nan kelam bagaikan langit malam tak berbintang itu menatap kosong ke arah piano sementara jari-jari nya menari dan menghasilkan alunan nada yang membius para pendengar sekaligus dirinya sendiri.

Ya, lelaki itu bermain piano untuk membius diri nya sendiri. Ia selalu melakukannya setiap kali bermain piano, jiwa nya berkelana meninggalkan raga nya yang sedang duduk di depan piano, menghasilkan nada-nada penenang jiwa.

Jari-jari itu berhenti menari, alunan musik telah berhenti dan lelaki itu berdiri. Hening sesaat sebelum terdengar suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh terdengar di seluruh penjuru _café._ Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis –begitu tipis untuk disadari- dan membuat tepuk tangan serta tatapan memuja penuh gairah untuk memiliki ditunjukkan para gadis-gadis.

Lelaki itu tak menghiraukan tatapan dan gemuruh tepuk tangan serta turun dari panggung kecil. lelaki itu datang, memainkan lagu dan menerima tatapan memuja penuh apresiasi yang sama setiap minggu nya.

Dan seperti biasanya, kali inipun lelaki itu merasakan sensasi yang sama setiap ia turun dari panggung. Sensasi menyakitkan yang sama kembali menyusup ke dalam hati terdalam nya, memudarkan tatapan polos dan senyum tipis yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu dalam hati nya setiap ia berada di _café_ dan memainkan lagu.

Terdengar suara ponsel dan lelaki itu segera menekan tombol serta mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga setelah ia menyalakan ponsel itu dan melirik sekilas nama sang penelpon.

Seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan berbicara di seberang telepon dengan suara manja, membuat kening lelaki itu berkerut dan tubuh nya bergidik jijik.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menemuimu. Tunggulah sebentar."

Telepon dimatikan dan lelaki itu memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku _blazer_. Senyum telah menghilang sepenuhnya dan kini wajah lelaki itu terlihat datar seperti biasanya, menyembunyikan kemuraman yang hendak terpatri di wajah rupawan lelaki itu.

.

.

"Sakura, minggu depan kita harus datang ke _café_ ini lagi. Akan kupastikan aku datang tiga jam sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai agar bisa duduk di meja paling dekat dengan panggung," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil menyesap gelas _green tea latte_ ketiga nya yang tersisa setengah.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang merupakan satu-satu nya lawan bicara gadis berambut pirang itu menatap sahabat nya dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh. Ia mengendikkan bahu nya dan berkata, "Minggu ini adalah minggu ketiga kau mengajakku ke _café_ ini hanya untuk mendengarkan lelaki itu bermain piano selama satu setengah jam, Yamanaka Ino."

Ino menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Sakura dengan jengkel. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak _middle school_ dan sering menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Namun kini ia tak mengerti mengapa sahabat nya tak menunjukkan antusiasme pada Sasuke, sang pianis _café_ yang tampil setiap minggu pada jam yang sama.

"Jangankan seminggu sekali, jika dia tampil di _café_ ini setiap dua hari sekalipun aku akan tetap datang," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah lelaki itu di benak nya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala menatap Ino yang terlihat begitu antusias. Beginilah Ino jika sudah tertarik dengan seorang lelaki, ia akan menunjukkan antusiasme berlebih. Gadis itu juga bersikap seperti itu saat ia baru saja memulai hubungan dengan Shikamaru, lelaki yang telah menjadi mantan kekasih sekaligus sahabat nya.

"Apa yang menarik dari lelaki bernama Sasuke itu, _huh_?"

"Astaga, _forehead_!" Ino memekik keras hingga pengunjung _café_ yang duduk dibelakang meja mereka meliriknya dan membuatnya menundukkan kepala karena malu.

Dengan suara pelan Ino berkata, "Kau tidak sadar dengan pesona Sasuke? Kurasa kau kelainan, _forehead._ "

Sakura mengenyitkan dahi, ia agak tidak suka jika disebut kelainan. Namun jika dilihat dari reaksi gadis-gadis pengunjung _café_ lainnya, sepertinya ucapan Ino memang benar.

"Harus kuakui permainan piano lelaki itu memang baik. Namun aku tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang begitu terpesona padanya."

"Nah, kau baru saja menyebutkan salah satu alasan untuk terpesona pada lelaki itu," Ino menjentikkan jari tanpa sadar. "Permainan piano lelaki itu sangat baik dan enak didengar. Selain itu wajah lelaki itu tampan dan ia seolah tersenyum sepanjang satu setengah jam ia bermain piano. Tatapan nya yang lembut itu benar-benar meluluhkan hati. Dan ia seolah bermain piano dengan jiwa nya."

Sakura menatap Ino, berusaha mencerna setiap inti dari kalimat dibalik kekaguman yang terkesan tak rasional. Sakura mengikuti kursus piano selama satu setengah tahun hingga saat ini dan setidaknya ia memiliki pengetahuan musik yang lumayan. Dan ia pun mengakui jika Sasuke bermain piano dengan penuh penghayatan, seolah meresapi setiap alunan nada yang keluar dari tuts-tuts hitam putih yang disentuh nya.

Namun Ino mengatakan jika lelaki itu seolah tersenyum dan menatap lembut sepanjang satu setengah jam permainan piano itu? Sakura berusaha memastikan jika ia tak salah dengar.

Awalnya Sakura juga berpendapat seperti itu lima belas menit pertama mendengarkan permainan Sasuke. Namun persepsinya berubah dan semakin banyak ia mendengar permainan Sasuke, ia semakin yakin dengan persepsi baru nya.

Menurut Sakura, lelaki itu terlihat seolah tersenyum pada kali pertama ia mendengarnya dan ia memang begitu meresapi permainan nya. Namun sejatinya, 'senyum' lelaki itu yang terkadang tanpa sadar benar-benar terpatri di wajah nya terkesan palsu. Lelaki itu seolah menangis setiap mengerakkan jemari nya untuk menari diatas tuts-tuts piano untuk menghasilkan nada dan tatapan lelaki itu begitu sendu. Selain itu lagu-lagu yang dimainkan lelaki itu tak ada satupun yang bernada ceria, kecuali jika diminta salah seorang pengunjung.

"Apa yang menarik dari seseorang yang berpura-pura tersenyum diatas panggung, _pig_? Ia bahkan tak pernah memainkan lagu bernada ceria jika bukan permintaan pengunjung."

"Apa peduli ku? Yang penting ia rupawan dan senyum nya manis. Itu saja," jawab Ino tanpa berharap mendengarkan pendapat Sakura mengenai lelaki bernama Sasuke itu. "Minggu depan kau akan menemaniku ke _café,_ kan? Kali ini aku juga berencana mengajak Hinata dan Tenten."

Sakura mengendikkan bahu dan berkata dengan kepasrahan yang tersirat dalam suara nya, "Terserahlah. Pokoknya minggu depan yang terakhir."

"Yay! Kau yang terbaik, _forehead._ "

Sakura membiarkan Ino memeluk diri nya dengan erat sebagai perwujudan antusiasme. Setidaknya, minggu depan adalah yang terakhir dan ia akan terbebas dari kunjungan rutin ke _café_ setiap minggu.

.

.

Sasuke mengenakan pakaian tidur setelah membasuh tubuh dengan handuk. Ia melangkah menuju tempat tidur dan mendapati wanita berambut merah panjang dengan kulit kencang tanpa sedikitpun keriput di usia empat puluhan. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian tidur dari sutra tipis yang terbuka di bagian dada dan pendek sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menemuiku. Kau tahu, suamiku sedang keluar kota dan baru akan kembali dua minggu lagi. Aku kesepian."

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk menahan rasa jijik dan sedikit tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau kesepian, Kushina- _obasan._ "

Wanita berambut merah itu mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal, "Aaah…. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Kushina- _obasan._ Panggil saja Kushina- _chan._ Lalu hari ini kau juga tak mengangkat teleponku hingga membuatku harus menelpon beberapa kali."

"Maaf. Aku sedang tampil dan tak bisa menjawab teleponmu, Kushina- _chan,_ " ujar Sasuke dengan lidah kelu.

"Apakah uang bulananmu kurang, Sasuke- _kun_? Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Cukup, kok. Hanya saja aku suka bermain piano. Lagipula nanti _dobe_ akan curiga."

" _Dobe_? Maksudmu Naruto- _kun_? Kau kurang ajar! Berani-berani nya menyebut putra ku seperti itu!" ucap Kushina dengan nada merajuk.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Sejak awal ia merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman ketika harus bersama dengan Kushina. Hingga kini iapun masih belum terbiasa, apalagi jika harus memanggil wanita itu 'Kushina- _chan'_ meskipun wanita itu notabene adalah ibu dari sahabat nya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hati kecil Sasuke terkadang menjerit dan ia terkadang malas meladeni Kushina jika perasaan sedang mengambil alih diri nya dan sejenak 'membunuh' logika nya. Naruto adalah sahabat sekaligus _rival_ yang telah dianggap sebagai saudara, begitupun dengan Naruto. Ia merasa tak sampai hati jika harus menjadi perusak keluarga Naruto dengan menjadi lelaki simpanan Kushina, apalagi jika harus bercinta dengan wanita itu.

Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar menikmati momen bercinta dengan Kushina dan ia terkadang memerlukan waktu agak lama untuk bereaksi atas tubuh wanita itu ketika wanita itu sendiri sudah bergairah. Namun entah bagaimana Kushina tetap bersedia menjadikan Sasuke simpanan meskipun Sasuke yakin ia jauh lebih buruk dibanding suami Kushina dalam urusan ranjang.

"Maaf. Aku terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu. Terkadang dia memang-" ucapan Sasuke terputus dengan bibir Kushina yang telah menekan bibir nya dengan cepat.

"Kau benar, Sasuke- _kun._ Dia memang agak bodoh, tidak seperti kau yang pintar. Coba saja Naruto sedikit mirip denganmu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Kushina- _chan._ Ia juga memiliki hal baik yang tidak kumiliki, begitupun sebaliknya."

"Aah… kau benar, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku beruntung memiliki lelaki tampan dan berkepribadian bagus sepertimu," ujar Kushina sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan singkat, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tidur, yuk. Kau pasti lelah setelah 'bermain' selama dua ronde, kan?" usul Kushina sambil mengusap punggung Sasuke dengan manja.

Sasuke segera berbaring dengan tubuh Kushina yang masih memeluknya. Ia mengecup kening Kushina dan berbisik, " _Oyasumi._ "

" _Oyasumi,_ Sasuke- _kun._ "

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian Kushina telah tertidur pulas dan Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya serta berbalik arah membelakangi Kushina. Tubuh Sasuke sangat lelah, namun mata nya tak mau terpejam barang sedetikpun.

Sasuke terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, mengenai diri nya saat ini dan masa depan serta kekhawatirannya. Sesungguhnya Sasuke tak ingin hidup seperti ini. Ia hidup dalam perasaan bersalah dan ketakutan setiap hari, perasaan yang membuatnya muak.

Namun tak ada pilihan jika ia ingin tetap bertahan pada impian nya. Ada hal yang perlu dikorbankan jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, baik besar maupun kecil. Dan dalam meraih impian, Sasuke telah mengorbankan tubuh dan perasaan nya hingga merelakan diri hidup dalam perasaan bersalah pada Naruto dan perasaan hina pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke membutuhkan uang untuk meraih impian nya sebagai seorang pianis. Untuk mengambil kuliah musik di Jepang saja sudah memerlukan uang yang cukup banyak dan setelahnya ia ingin melanjutkan studi di sekolah musik yang berada di Eropa. Status nya sebagai anak panti asuhan yang tak diinginkan menutup jalan nya untuk meraih impian tak tahu diri nya,

Sejak lahir hingga berusia tujuh belas tahun, Sasuke percaya jika ia tak memiliki orang tua dan berusaha meyakinkan diri jika orang tua nya memang telah meninggal, bukan tak menginginkannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa para donatur yang berkunjung ke panti asuhan terkesan menghindarinya dan tak seorangpun berniat mengadopsinya saat anak-anak lain di panti asuhan satu persatu mulai meninggalkan panti bersama keluarga baru mereka dan digantikan dengan anak-anak lain nya.

Hingga pada ulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas, Sasuke dihadapkan pada realita menyakitkan yang ia harap tak perlu diketahuinya. Pemilik panti memberikan sebuah surat dan kalung emas dengan bandul inisial nama nya, serta penjelasan mengenai asal usul nya sebagai putra haram dari keluarga konglomerat Uchiha.

Uchiha Mikoto, nyonya keluarga Uchiha, mengalami pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh supir hingga hamil. Keluarga Uchiha berbaik hati membiarkan Mikoto mempertahankan kehamilan dan 'melenyapkan' supir beserta keluarga nya serta menyerahkan anak itu ke panti asuhan. Saat itu berita mengenai pemerkosaan Mikoto menjadi berita yang terkenal meskipun tak menampilkan identitas Mikoto secara eksplisit di surat kabar. Wajah Sasuke yang sangat mirip dengan Mikoto telah menunjukkan identitas orang tua nya dan membuatnya dihindari bagaikan seonggok kotoran oleh para donatur.

Sasuke tak ingin percaya akan perkataan pemilik panti, namun isi surat lengkap dengan tanda tangan ibu nya mengatakan hal yang sama. Setelahnya, ia meninggalkan panti setelah pemilik panti itu memintanya pergi dengan rasa sakit di hati nya.

Sasuke yang saat itu tak memiliki tempat tinggal dan uang menginap di rumah Naruto dan pada akhirnya ditawari untuk menjadi 'simpanan' Kushina. Meskipun ia menolak pada awalnya, namun akhirnya ia bersedia dan hubungan nya dengan Kushina berlanjut hingga saat ini.

" _Kuso,_ " gumam Sasuke sambil menekan dada nya dan memejamkan mata nya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata nya yang telah basah setelah ia tanpa sadar terlarut dalam pikiran nya dan malah mengingat masa lalu yang ingin dilupakan nya.

Tak peduli seberapa keras usaha Sasuke untuk mengenyahkan ingatan mengenai masa lalu nya, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Kalaupun bisa, ia tetap tak bisa mengubah realita dan takdir.

Sasuke merasa cemburu pada Naruto. Meskipun Naruto bodoh, setidaknya lelaki itu memiliki harga diri, moral dan latar belakang keluarga yang baik. Sasuke tak bisa membeli semua yang dimiliki Naruto dan tak dimiliki dirinya. Ia juga tak bisa menghindari karma yang diterima nya, karma sebagai putra haram dari seorang nyonya terhormat dan pemerkosa.

Rasa kantuk membuat Sasuke berhasil memejamkan mata pada akhirnya dan ia memeluk guling dengan erat serta tertidur dengan luka besar tak kasat mata yang menganga di hati nya, luka yang selamanya tetap basah dan tak akan tersembuhkan.

.

.

Sakura merasa benar-benar jengkel hari ini. Ia yakin akan mendapat nilai jelek setelah lupa belajar untuk tes yang diadakan oleh dosen nya. Ia khawatir akan kehilangan beasiswa jika IP semester ini dibawah tiga koma lima. Selain itu, Sakura kesal dengan dosen serta anggota klub mahasiswa yang diikutinya yang terus bergantung padanya dan mempercayakan nya untuk melakukan tugas-tugas penting ketika ia sudah sangat lelah dan memerlukan waktu untuk diri sendiri. Lalu Ino juga terus membicarakan Sasuke seolah tidak memiliki topic pembicaraan lain dan diperparah dengan Hinata dan Tenten yang juga begitu antusias dengan Sasuke yang diceritakan Ino.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengemudi menuju taman terdekat serta menikmati senja sendirian. Sesekali ia perlu menenangkan diri tanpa keberadaan teman-teman nya yang mayoritas berisik. Keheningan dapat membantunya menjernihkan pikiran dan meredam emosi nya.

Sakura memperlambat laju mobil ketika sudah dekat dengan taman dan memparkir mobil nya di tempat parkir terdekat dengan taman. Ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki taman yang mulai sepi pada pukul setengah enam sore.

Di taman hanya terdapat beberapa lansia yang masih menikmati senja sambil bercakap-cakap dan tertawa. Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan mengelilingi taman yang luas itu selama satu atau dua kali putaran dan setelahnya ia akan pulang.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju daerah taman yang lebih sepi. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan langit yang mulai gelap dan ia berpikir untuk segera kembali ke mobil serta pulang.

Namun iris _emerald_ nya mendapati objek _familiar_ yang membuatnya penasaran. Di kejauhan, Sakura mendapati sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari kolam air mancur. Tatapan lelaki itu menatap ke arah langit, namun ia seolah sedang menerawang dan tatapannya kosong. Raut wajah lelaki itu sulit terbaca.

Sakura merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu. Otak nya memerintahkannya untuk tidak menghiraukan lelaki itu, namun ia malah melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

Kini Sakura hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter dari Sasuke, namun lelaki itu masih tak menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Sakura menatap lelaki itu dan mencoba mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menatap langit dan tatapan lelaki itu benar-benar kosong!

Sakura merasa ngeri dan khawatir lelaki itu berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang konyol. Sakura segera mendekati lelaki itu dan berusaha menimbulkan suara langkah kaki yang berisik, namun ia terhenti saat ia berjarak dua puluh sentimeter dari lelaki itu.

"Sasuke-" Sakura tanpa sadar memanggil lelaki itu dan langsung mengatupkan mulut nya.

Kali ini lelaki itu menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Siapa kau?"

Bagus! Kali ini Sakura terkesan seperti _stalker_ dan ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak mungkin mengenalinya dan ia juga tak ingin dianggap seperti orang yang ingin ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain.

"Kau mengikutiku, _huh_?!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

Sakura membelalakan mata dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia saja tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke, untuk apa mengikuti lelaki itu? Lagipula ini merupakan kali pertama ia bertemu Sasuke diluar _café_ dan ia tak pernah mengira akan melihat Sasuke sendirian di tempat umum.

"Mengikutimu? Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Kurasa waktu ku terlalu berharga jika digunakan untuk mengikutimu."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, ucapan gadis itu ada benar nya. Ia merasa malu dengan kalimat kelewat narsistik yang terlontar dari nya. Lagipula ini merupakan kali pertama ia bertemu gadis itu dan biasanya ia akan langsung sadar jika seseorang mencoba mengikuti nya atau mengusik kehidupan pribadi nya.

"Kau siapa? Salah satu pengunjung _café_?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala dengan terpaksa dan memperkenalkan diri, "Nama ku Haruno Sakura dan aku berkunjung ke _café_ setelah temanku memaksa menemaninya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, namun ia tak mengulurkan tangan. Ia dengan sengaja mengatakan kunjungan ke _café_ yang dilakukan secara terpaksa agar ia tak terkesan seperti fans lelaki itu.

"Oh."

Demi tuhan! Sakura merasa ingin menarik Ino ke tempat ini sekarang juga! Lelaki ini sungguh tak punya tata krama. Sakura belum pernah berkenalan dengan seseorang yang tak menyebutkan nama nya ketika berkenalan atau setidaknya tersenyum. Ino harus melihat hal ini dan penilaian gadis itu terhadap Sasuke akan turun drastis.

"Pulanglah. Jangan duduk di taman sendirian dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu. Kau bisa kerasukan hantu," ujar Sakura dengan serius, mengucapkan nasihat yang selalu dikatakan ibu dan nenek nya kepadanya.

Sasuke tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terkesan seperti takhayul. Jika hantu merasuki tubuh nya, maka ia malah patut bersyukur karena hantu bersedia memilihnya yang hina dan tak diinginkan siapapun ini untuk dirasuki.

"Kurasa aku patut bersyukur jika hantu bersedia merasukiku. Setidaknya masih ada yang mau memilihku, _hn_?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi mendengar apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu dengan suara agak pelan yang masih dapat didengar Sakura.

"Hentikan! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Nanti malah menjadi kenyataan."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Ia memang percaya pada hantu, namun setidaknya ia tak akan mengucapkan hal-hal yang terkesan seperti takhayul itu, apalagi ada orang asing.

"Apakah kau berpikir aku serius mengatakan hal seperti itu, idiot?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, menahan diri untuk tidak membentak lelaki itu. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana lelaki itu dibesarkan hingga tak memiliki sopan santun. Ia yakin siapapun orang tua lelaki itu, pasti adalah orang yang sangat buruk.

"Hey! Kau ini diajarkan sopan santun, tidak, sih? Kau mengataiku idiot padahal kau tidak mengenalku! Kau punya tata krama, tidak?!"

Sasuke tersentak dengan ucapan Sakura dan untuk sesaat ia terdiam. Ia merasa kesal dengan ucapan gadis itu, namun apa yang diucapkan gadis itu memang benar. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki tata krama dan pengurus di panti asuhan hanya mengajarkan untuk mengucapkan 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' di saat tertentu.

Rasa bersalah seketika melanda Sakura tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapan nya. Suasana hati nya sedang buruk dan ia tak terima dikatai idiot. Namun ia tak seharusnya mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu dan seharusnya lelaki itu marah padanya. Namun reaksi lelaki itu malah lebih aneh lagi, ia hanya diam saja.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Tadi aku hanya sedang emosi. Maaf, ya," Sakura menundukkan kepala dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tak diajarkan sopan santun dan tak memiliki tata krama," ucap Sasuke dengan sangat pelan dan hati yang kembali terasa nyeri.

Sakura mendelik dengan penuh keterkejutan mendengar ucapan lelaki itu, "Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak."

Iris _emerald_ Sakura tak memandang wajah Sasuke. Ia menatap ke arah langit jingga dengan matahari yang hampir sepenuhnya turun dari singgasana nya. Ia menatap langit dengan penuh antusiasme tanpa peduli jika sebenarnya Sasuke juga sedang memandang ke arah yang sama.

Tak ada percakapan dan keheningan memuakkan mengalir diantara mereka. Sakura merasa aneh dengan keheningan yang tercipta diantara dirinya dan Sasuke. Bukan berarti ia berisik, namun ia hanya merasa aneh dengan keheningan ketika ia sedang bersama dengan seseorang.

"Ternyata _sunset_ di tempat ini bagus juga."

"Kau belum melihat di tempat lain yang lebih bagus, _hn_?"

Sasuke tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri tanpa sadar. Ia tak mengerti sejak kapan ia menjadi pria yang banyak bicara pada orang asing. Biasanya ia akan merasa risih dengan orang asing, namun ia berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda saat bersama dengan Sakura. Ia telah bersumpah untuk tak membiarkan dirinya berdekatan dengan wanita manapun demi melindungi perasaan nya sendiri, namun kini ia malah berinteraksi dengan wanita dan malah membuka diri terhadap Sakura.

"Lebih bagus? Dimana?"

" _Daikanrasha._ "

Sakura menganggukan kepala. _Sunset_ memang terlihat bagus jika dilihat dari _daikanrasha_ , namun ia tak ingin menaiki _daikanrasha_ sendirian dan tak memiliki kekasih untuk diajak menaiki _daikanrasha._ Mayoritas teman nya tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan di _ferris wheel_ itu dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ajak adalah Naruto, namun ia juga tak mungkin meminta lelaki itu menemaninya setiap ia ingin naik _daikanrasha._

"Ya, disana memang bagus, sih. Tapi pemandangan di _daikanrasha_ tak bisa dilihat setiap saat, kan? Maksudku, rasanya canggung kalau harus naik _daikanrasha_ sendirian."

" _Hn_."

Sakura melirik jam di ponsel nya dan ia tak sadar jika saat ini pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. Ia bahkan belum makan malam dan perut nya mulai terasa lapar.

"Oh ya, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kurasa kau sebaiknya juga pulang dan kau tak seharusnya duduk di taman sendirian seperti tadi."

" _Hn_."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini telah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya. Ia merasa konyol telah merasa senang dengan perhatian yang ditujukan gadis itu padanya. Ia sungguh berharap dapat kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu dan dapat menemukan gadis itu diantara pengunjung _café_ minggu depan.

.

.

Minggu inipun Ino begitu antusias dengan kunjungan ke _café._ Ia bahkan datang pukul dua siang demi mendapat meja terdekat dengan piano ketika pertunjukkan piano sendiri dimulai pada pukul lima.

Dan di _café_ inilah Sakura kini berada. Ia berada di meja terdekat dengan piano, ikut menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan lelaki itu. Segalanya masih sama seperti minggu lalu, jari-jari yang sama yang menari dengan lincah di atas tuts piano, permainan penuh penjiwaan yang sama, juga ekspresi wajah yang sama.

Namun yang berbeda adalah keceriaan yang terpancar dari lelaki itu, menggantikan kemuraman yang selalu disembunyikan nya dengan tatapan lembut dan raut wajah datar.

Sore ini lelaki itu memilih memainkan Paganini 18th Variation, lagu romantis yang biasanya hanya dimainkan jika ada permintaan. Biasanya, lelaki itu akan memainkan Moolight Sonata, Winter dari Vivaldi atau bahkan lagu bertema kematian.

Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke yang dapat dilihatnya dari samping dan tanpa sengaja lelaki itu juga melirik kearah nya. Selama beberapa detik, mereka saling bertemu pandang dan lelaki itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan dengan jari-jari yang tak berhenti menari diatas tuts-tuts.

Hanya diperlukan waktu beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk menunjukkan pesona nya pada Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menyadari nya. Kini Sakura mengerti mengapa Ino begitu mengagumi Sasuke hingga mau datang ke _café_ setiap minggu.

Kini ketika Sasuke telah menunjukkan sedikit keceriaan, Sakura telah menangkap pesona wajah tampan dengan tubuh atletis serta tatapan tajam nan memikat milik Sasuke, sang atraksi utama dari _café_ itu.

Pertunjukkan telah selesai dan Sakura ikut bertepuk tangan bersama pengunjung lain. Kali ini, ia tak sekadar bertepuk tangan mengikuti pengunjung di sekeliling nya. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan antusiasme tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam nya.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni panggung, namun kali ini ia tak lagi berpikir untuk segera meninggalkan _café._ Ia bahkan tak segera menyalakan ponselnya dan memilih untuk menikmati minuman di _café_ sebelum pulang.

"Hey, Sakura. Kau datang ke _café_ lagi?"

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara _baritone_ yang memanggilnya dan ia mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapan nya.

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Tatapan mereka dipenuhi kecemburuan sekaligus penasaran. Mereka ingin tahu seperti apa hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ duduklah bersama kami," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum dan menatap penuh harap.

"Tidak, aku hanya sebentar saja."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduk nya. Ia tak mengira lelaki itu akan menyapa nya terlebih dahulu dan ia merasa senang.

"Ya. Temanku ini memaksaku datang lagi," Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan menunjuk Ino.

Ino tersenyum pada Sasuke sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, "Minggu ini yang terakhir, kok. Setelahnya aku tidak akan memaksamu menemaniku lag. Lagipula sekarang ada Tenten yang bisa menemaniku."

Kekecewaan menyeruak di hati Sasuke saat ia mendengarkan ucapan Sakura dan Ino. Minggu ini, ia lebih ceria dan antusias dibandingkan biasanya karena ia berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sejak pertemuan dengan Sakura di taman, ia terus memikirkan gadis yang telah meninggalkan kesan di hati nya.

Sakura tak sadar jika Sasuke beberapa kali mencuri pandang kearahnya saat memainkan piano. Ketika lelaki itu bermain biola untuk lagu Vivaldi Spring, iris _onyx_ itu tertuju sepenuhnya pada Sakura yang duduk di kursi terdepan seolah mendedikasikan lagu itu untuknya.

"Tidak terakhir, kok. Mungkin bulan depan aku akan datang lagi," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Mungkin' bukan merupakan kepastian. Namun Sasuke menjadikan hal itu sebagai harapan dan ia berharap bulan depan akan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke- _san,_ hari ini penampilanmu menarik, lho. Kalau saja kau lebih sering memainkan lagu ceria, penampilan mu pasti akan semakin menarik."

"Kau suka lagu ceria?"

"Tergantung. Namun aku lebih suka lagu ceria dibandingkan lagu sedih."

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke mencatat baik-baik apa yang disukai Sakura dalam benak nya. Ia berpikr untuk lebih banyak memainkan lagu ceria sehingga gadis itu akan senang ketika datang ke _café_ lagi.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan Sasuke tak lagi menemui Sakura di _café._ Gadis itu tak pernah datang lagi dan ia hanya mendapati gadis berambut pirang yang selalu bersama dengan Sakura datang bersama teman nya yang berambut cepol dan berambut _indigo_ digerai.

Sasuke tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura. Ia bahkan lebih memperhatikan sekeliling dan apa yang dikenakannya saat berpergian dengan pemikiran jika ia mungkin bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Ia juga berkunjung ke taman tempat ia bertemu Sakura selama beberapa hari, namun ia tetap tak menemui gadis itu meskipun sudah menunggu berjam-jam.

Sepanjang hidup nya, Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan jika ia pada akhirnya akan melakukan hal konyol dan merasakan jatuh cinta dengan begitu singkat. Awalnya, ia mengira jika ia takkan pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dengan kondisi nya dan ia merasa senang sekaligus sedih di saat yang sama ketika ia dapat jatuh cinta.

Ia senang karena akhirnya dapat merasakan cinta seperti yang dirasakan orang-orang lain nya. Namun ia juga merasa sedih karena harus melupakan perasaan nya. Ia tak akan menunjukkan perasaan nya, apalagi menyatakan dan memperjuangkannya. Ia merasa dirinya tak pantas bersama dengan Sakura yang ia yakini merupakan gadis baik-baik. Sekalipun Sakura tak keberatan bersamanya, ia juga merasa tak tega membiarkan gadis itu dimiliki oleh orang sepertinya. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik.

Suara ponsel membuat Sasuke tersadar dari pemikiran nya dan ia segera mengangkat ponsel nya.

" _Moshi-moshi._ "

" _Teme,_ ingin naik _daikanrasha_ tidak?" terdengar suara cempreng Naruto di seberang telepon.

" _Hn_? Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak ingin melewatkan _sunset_ , kan? Makanya cepat datang sekarang kalau kau mau."

"Tunggu aku _."_

Sasuke segera mematikan telepon dan meraih kunci motor besar nya. Ia memiliki janji dengan Kushina pukul setengah delapan malam dan ia masih memiliki waktu sebentar untuk menikmati _sunset._

.

.

 _Daikanrasha_ lumayan ramai dengan pengunjung yang mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam ketika Sasuke tiba di Palette Town. Mata nya menatap sekeliling dan berusaha menemukan sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang katanya telah menunggu nya.

" _Sasuke-san_!"

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jantung Sasuke berdebar tak terkendali dan ia melengkungkan sudut bibir membentuk seulas senyum pada Sakura.

" _Hn."_

"Kau sendirian, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Tidak, sedang menunggu teman."

"Oh, ya? Aku juga sedang menunggu teman,"

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan ia segera membuka tas nya. Di saat yang bersamaan, ponsel Sasuke juga berbunyi dan lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahi dengan heran.

 _ **From : Naruto**_

 _ **Sakura-chan, maaf ya aku batal naik daikanrasha bersamamu. Mobil ku tiba-tiba mogok di tengah jalan. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu orang bengkel untuk datang dan menderek mobil ku.**_

 _ **Oh ya, kau bertemu dengan teman ku tidak? Nama nya Sasuke dan rambut nya berwarna hitam ditata mencuat seperti bokong ayam. Aku mengajaknya naik daikanrasha bersama kita dan dia sudah datang. Kalau dia mau, ajak saja dia untuk naik daikanrasha bersamamu.**_

Sakura membelalakan mata saat membaca pesan Naruto. Ia tak keberatan jika Naruto mengajak teman yang tak dikenalnya. Namun kini ia merasa canggung jika hanya berdua dengan Sasuke.

Sakura melirik tiket yang sudah terlanjur dibelinya. Ia tak mau naik _daikanrasha_ sendirian. Namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengajak Sasuke naik _daikanrasha_ bersama.

"Sasuke- _san,_ teman ku tiba-tiba saja batal menemaniku naik _daikanrasha_. Jadi aku memiliki tiket _daikanrasha_ tak terpakai. Ini untukmu saja," Sakura daikr

Sasuke menatap tiket yang diserahkan Sakura dan ia tak langsung menerima nya. Ia telah menerima pesan dari Naruto yang mengatakan jika ia membatalkan janji untuk naik _daikanrasha_ bersama dan ia juga mengajak Sakura, si gadis berambut merah muda. Ia merasa bimbang apakah harus mengajak Sakura naik _daikanrasha_ bersama atau tidak.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya memiliki janji dengan Naruto, _hn_? Bagaimana jika aku menggantikan Naruto menemanimu?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Ia bersyukur Sasuke mengajaknya naik _daikanrasha_ bersama sehingga ia tidak perlu pulang dengan kecewa.

"Apakah tidak merepotkan? _Arigato,_ Sasuke- _san!_ "

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan menuju loket untuk membeli tiket. Sakura mememperhatikan sosok lelaki itu dari belakang dan terkejut dengan betapa menawan nya sosok lelaki itu meski dari belakang sekalipun.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengantri untuk menaiki wahana terlebih dahulu. Terdapat lima orang di depan Sakura dan ia melirik Sasuke yang baru saja selesai membeli tiket.

Sasuke mengantri di belakang Sakura dan tak mengajak gadis itu berbicara sama sekali. Jantung nya berdebar keras dan ia merasa canggung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan atau dikatakan pada Sakura meskipun ia memiliki puluhan pertanyaan yang siap diajukan nya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke- _san,_ darimana kau mengenal Naruto? Aku tak menyangka kalian berdua saling mengenal," Sakura mencoba berbasa-basi untuk memulai percakapan.

"Sekolah. Kami selalu berada di kelas yang sama sejak _middle school_ hingga lulus."

"Wah… ternyata kalian cukup akrab?"

" _Hn._ Kau sendiri mengenal _dobe_ darimana?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi mendengar julukan yang diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto. Dalam hati ia mengamini apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar bodoh dan konyol hingga membuatnya jengkel.

"Kami merupakan teman satu fakultas. Omong-omong, kau juga kuliah, Sasuke- _san_?"

" _Hn._ "

"Kau engambil jurusan apa? Musik?"

" _Hn._ "

Seorang petugas mengintervensi percakapan mereka dan mengulurkan tangan sebagai pertanda meminta karcis. Sakura dan Sasuke segera menyerahkan karcis dan petugas itu merobek karcis serta mengembalikan pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Silahkan," ujar petugas lain nya sambil mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam bilik _daikanrasha._

Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam bilik dan duduk berseberangan. Petugas mulai menutup pintu dan _daikanrasha_ mulai bergerak naik perlahan. Terdapat banyak bilik _daikanrasha_ dan setiap satu putaran menghabiskan waktu kira-kira dua puluh menit.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan nya. Ia hampir membuka mulut untuk menanyakan pertanyaan pada Sakura, namun ia kembali mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Otak nya seolah kosong dan ia tak tahu bagaimana memulai percakapan.

Wajah Sakura memerah saat ia menyadari Sasuke terus menatapnya. Ia merasa gugup dan sedikit risih, namun tidak berani untuk bertanya.

"Omong-omong, apakah kau mempelajari piano sejak kecil?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali teringat dengan masa kecil nya. Sasuke menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Oh, benarkah? Beruntung sekali, pantas saja kemampuan musik mu begitu hebat. Bahkan kau juga bisa bermain biola?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada cemburu dibalik intonasi suara nya.

"Permainan biola ku tidak terlalu baik," ujar Sasuke dengan serius. Ia merasa agak risih dengan ucapan Sakura. Ia tak pernah menganggap diri nya beruntung. Menurutnya, semua orang yang ditemuinya jauh lebih beruntung darinya tanpa mereka sadari.

"Oh, ya? Menurutku lumayan, lho. Setidaknya kau masih bisa bermain, kan?"

" _Hn._ "

Tak ada percakapan selanjutnya dan mereka berdua terdiam. Tiga kali bertemu Sasuke membuatnya sadar jika lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Ia bahkan harus memutar otak untuk mengajak lelaki itu berbicara hingga menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak penitng dan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti gadis yang terlalu banyak bicara.

Bilik _daikanrasha_ hampir mencapai puncak dan tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada matahari terbenam yang terlihat dibelakang tubuh Sakura. Jantung nya berdebar keras dan ia kesulitan untuk fokus memperhatikan objek manakah yang menarik perhatian nya, Sakura kah atau matahari kah?

Matahari yang terlihat di belakang tubuh Sakura terlihat berbeda. Matahari yang terbenam di belakang Sakura merupakan paduan yang indah dan menarik.

Sakura memutar tubuh nya agar dapat melihat langit jingga kemerahan dari tempatnya duduk. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Pemandangan yang indah. Rasanya aku jadi ingin melihatnya setiap hari."

" _Hn."_

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji sambil larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. _Daikanrasha_ mulai bergerak turun dan Sakura tak melepaskan tatapan dari matahari itu. Ia merasa senang dapat mengamati matahari dari segala posisi ketika ia masuk ke dalam bilik _daikanrasha._

"Sasuke- _san,_ kalau kau memiliki waktu luang, bolehkah kau menemaniku naik _daikanrasha_ lagi?" ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menahan rasa malu atas sikap nya yang begitu agresif.

"Kau begitu menyukai matahari terbenam, _hn_?"

"Ya, bukankah kau menyukai nya juga?"

" _Hn._ "

"Ya, aku merasa tidak enak jika harus mengajak Naruto. Aku malas naik _daikanrasha_ sendirian, sementara Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka menikmati matahari terbenam. Teman-teman ku yang lain sama sekali tidak tertarik dan menganggap hobi ku aneh. Makanya lebih baik mengajak orang yang juga menikmati matahari terbenam untuk menikmati bersama-sama."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Ia juga sadar jika Naruto menerima ajakan nya semata-mata hanya untuk menyenangkan dirinya. Ia tak memiliki banyak teman dan orang-orang di sekeliling nya tak lebih dari sekadar relasi. Ia tak mungkin mengajak orang yang tidak cukup dekat dengan nya untuk pergi bersama-sama.

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan persepsi orang lain mengenai hobi mu? Kau bahkan mengajakku naik _daikanrasha_ bersama?"

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar seperti sindiran bagi Sakura dan membuat gadis itu benar-benar malu. Ia mengira Sasuke akan menerima ajakan nya dan kini ia menyesal telah mengajak lelaki itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu apapun mengenai kehidupan lelaki itu. Ia hanya tahu jika lelaki itu bermain piano di _café_ seminggu sekali selama satu setengah jam dan lelaki itu berkuliah di fakultas musik di universitas yang tidak ia ketahui. Lelaki itu mungkin saja telah memiliki kekasih tanpa sepengetahuan nya.

"Umm… tidak. Orang-orang bebas memiliki persepsi dan aku memilih dianggap aneh asalkan tetap menjadi diri sendiri."

Terdapat keseriusan dibalik ucapan Sakura dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu munafik, terutama setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia berusaha begitu keras untuk disukai orang lain dengan menyembunyikan keburukan-keburukan dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia berpura-pura menjadi lelaki baik-baik ketika ia sendiri adalah lelaki tanpa harga diri.

"Omong-omong, soal ajakanku yang tadi, aku tidak serius, kok," ucap Sakura sambil berpura-pura tersenyum. Di dalam hati nya, ia begitu kecewa.

Ekspresi kecewa Sakura seolah menyayat hati Sasuke dan meremukkan jiwa nya.

Entah kenapa, hati lelaki itu terasa sakit saat ia melihat ekspresi kekecewaan Sakura. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan nya ketika ia tak seharusnya merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Minggu depan, temani aku menaiki _daikanrasha_ lagi. Kita bertemu di tempat tadi pukul setengah enam sore."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak. Ia yakin lelaki itu hanya kasihan dan mengajaknya bertemu lagi minggu depan. Namun ia merasa senang, setidaknya ia telah menemukan orang dengan hobi yang sama dengan nya dan memiliki teman untuk melakukan hobi bersama-sama.

Rasa sakit di hati Sasuke yang dirasakannya ketika melihat ekspresi kekecewaan Sakura menghilang seketika saat ia menyadari gadis itu telah kembali tersenyum. Ketika Sakura menatap nya sambil tersenyum, jantung nya seolah hendak melompat keluar dari rongga dada nya.

Kini Sasuke tersadar jika ia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura, dan jatuh cinta membuatnya merasa perasaan nya kacau dan bahagia di saat yang sama, bagaikan sebuah _roller coaster._

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke menunggu di dekat antrian _daikanrasha_ dengan dua tiket di tangan. Iris _onyx_ nya melirik jam untuk kesekian kali nya, berharap agar pukul lima lewat empat puluh lima menit dapat segera tiba sehingga ia bisa bertatapan dengan gadis musim semi yang dicintainya.

Demi 'kencan pertama' dengan Sakura, Sasuke menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk mematut diri di depan kaca dan memastikan jika penampilannya terlihat sempurna hari ini. Ia bahkan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama ketimbang saat pergi bekerja atau saat bertemu dengan Kushina, dan tak seperti biasanya ia begitu bersemangat untuk bersiap dan berangkat satu jam sebelum waktu perjanjian meskipun tempat perjanjian sendiri bisa ditempuh dalam waktu maksimal dua puluh lima menit.

Sasuke menatap beberapa orang yang mendekati bilik penjual tiket _daikanrasha_ dan ia sama sekali tak menemukan sosok Sakura. Jantung nya berdegup lebih keras seperti biasanya dan wajah nya bahkan memanas hanya dengan membayangkan wajah cantik gadis musim semi itu.

Orang-orang mengatakan jika jatuh cinta adalah obat paling ampuh untuk membuat seseorang merasa bahagia, dan hal itu berlaku bagi Sasuke. Ia merasa begitu bahagia hanya dengan memikirkan Sakura dan tersenyum lebih sering, seolah perasaan cinta telah menutupi luka di hati nya sejenak.

"Sasuke!" terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil nama nya dan membuat Sasuke menoleh. Hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali setelah ia mendongak ialah iris _emerald_ dan senyuman sang gadis musim semi yang membuatnya tersenyum secara spontan.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf, ya, padahal aku sudah berangkat lebih awal, lho," ujar Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

"Tidak apa. Waktu perjanjian nya masih dua puluh menit lagi."

Sakura tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas lega, "Syukurlah. Kuharap kau tidak kesal karena telah menunggu."

Jantung Sasuke kembali berdegup kencang saat ia mendapati senyuman di wajah Sakura. Ia merasa bahagia saat menyadari senyuman itu ditujukan padanya.

"Aku juga belum lama tiba," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tanpa ia sadari dan memberikan sebuah tiket pada Sakura, "Ini untukmu."

" _Arigatou,_ " jawab Sakura sambil menerima tiket dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan lain nya membuka tas untuk mengambil dompet nya. Ia mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas dan hendak memberikannya pada Sasuke, namun lelaki itu telah mendorong uang nya kembali sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak usah. Aku mentraktirmu hari ini."

"Sungguh? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak telah merepotkanmu."

" _Hn._ "

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke- _san."_

" _Hn._ "

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, ia tak begitu paham dengan maksud gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke. Namun ia mengartikannya sebagai persetujuan dan kini berinisiatif menuju _vending machine_ serta membelikan minuman bagi lelaki itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Sakura segera memasukkan uang lima ratus _yen_ dan menekan tombol untuk membeli sekaleng _guava juice_ dan melirik Sasuke, "Kau ingin minum apa? Aku membelikan untukmu."

Sasuke melirik minuman-minuman yang terpajang di _vending machine._ Jari nya dengan cepat menekan tombol _tomato juice_ ketika iris _onyx_ nya berhasil menemukan kaleng minuman itu.

Sekaleng _tomato juice_ keluar dari _vending machine_ dan Sakura melirik lelaki itu sejenak. Ia menganggap lelaki itu sebagai lelaki yang tak memiliki sopan santun, hal itu terbukti dengan ucapan yang tidak sopan saat di taman dan ucapan terima kasih yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas, bukan ucapan ' _douiteshimashite'_ seperti yang seharusnya.

" _Arigato._ "

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut dan untuk sesaat ia terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

" _Huh_? _Douiteshimashite."_

Cairan _tomato juice_ menuruni kerongkongan Sasuke dan membuat perasaan nya jauh lebih baik. Ditambah dengan keberadaan Sakura di sisi nya, membuat _mood_ nya benar-benar baik.

Tak berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura sendiri juga merasa senang saat ini. Ia berharap dapat lebih akrab dengan Sasuke sehingga dapat mengajak lelaki itu untuk naik _daikanrasha_ bersama. Ia merasa senang dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki hobi yang sama akhirnya.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura bertemu pandang dengan iris _onyx_ Sasuke tanpa sengaja dan mereka berdua sama-sama memalingkan wajah seketika. Sasuke dengan perasaan gugup dan jantung yang berdebar diluar kendali serta nafas yang terasa sesak seketika.

Entah mengapa Sakura juga merasa gugup dan canggung dengan tatapan Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya. Cara menatap Sasuke berbeda dengan lelaki lain, lelaki itu menatapnya seolah-olah hanya dirinya lah objek yang berada dihadapan lelaki itu saat ini. Ditambah dengan wajah tampan lelaki itu, membuat tatapan lelaki itu terasa semakin spesial dan mampu membuat gadis-gadis merasa tersanjung hanya dengan tatapan nya.

" _Um.. etto…_ kita akan mengantri _daikanrasha_ sekarang?" Sakura membuka mulut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan dengan canggung.

"Kau ingin sekarang?"

"Sekarang tidak terlalu cepat jika ingin melihat _sunset_ tepat saat berada di puncak, kan?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang saja."

Sakura segera berjalan menuju antrian dengan langkah cepat. Ia merasa senang saat menyadari antrian _daikanrasha_ hari ini sangat sedikit. Hanya terdapat dua orang di depan mereka.

Kedua orang itu telah masuk ke dalam bilik _daikanrasha_ ketika Sakura sampai di garis antrian dan petugas tengah menutup pintu bilik _daikanrasha._ Sakura dan Sasuke segera menunjukkan tiket mereka dan petugas merobeknya serta mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bilik.

 _Daikanrasha_ mulai bergerak naik secara perlahan dan kali ini Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan agar dapat lebih menikmati pemandangan tanpa terhalang tubuh masing-masing.

Sasuke berusaha keras agar tetap terlihat tenang dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Namun hati nya semakin berkecamuk dengan sang gadis musim semi yang kini berada di samping nya. Ia bahkan bisa menghirup aroma bunga sakura dari rambut gadis itu.

"Sasuke- _san,_ apa musim favoritmu?" tanya Sakura dengan maksud mencairkan keheningan yang menjemukan.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak suka musim semi meskipun menurut orang-orang musim semi adalah musim terbaik. Musim semi merupakan musim dimana orang-orang berkumpul untuk _hanami_ dan membuat Sasuke teringat akan kesepian nya dan membuatnya muak. Musim panas terlalu panas dan hampir tak ada orang yang menyukainya. Sementara musim gugur terkesan begitu menyedihkan dan _mood_ ikut terasa suram dengan daun-daun yang berguguran. Ia tertarik dengan salju-salju putih yang bertumpuk dan bola-bola salju putih bersih yang berjatuhan dari langit, sehingga dapat disimpulkan jika ia menyukai musim dingin.

"Musim dingin, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura membelalakan mata saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Lagi-lagi terdapat kesamaan diantara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?! Aku juga menyukai musim dingin. Kukira aku satu-satunya orang yang menyukai musim dingin."

" _Hn_? Apakah menyukai musim dingin adalah hal yang salah?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Menurutku sih tidak. Namun banyak orang yang menganggapnya aneh. Menurut mereka, musim semi adalah yang terbaik. Namun aku merasa muak dengan musim semi."

"Bukankah kau bisa melihat bunga sakura bermekaran di musim semi?" ujar Sasuke dengan maksud sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Memang sih. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Marga dan nama ku berkaitan dengan musim semi dan warna rambut asli ku seperti ini. Aku merasa terlalu berlebihan dan muak."

"Bahkan aku juga mencium aroma bunga sakura dari rambutmu," goda Sasuke yang membuat ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah seketika.

"Serius? Kau menciumnya? Apa-apaan, itu?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah jengkel.

" _Hn_. Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku akan bunga sakura dan musim semi."

"Sasuke! Ah!" pekik Sakura dengan jengkel dan ia tanpa sadar memukul lengan Sasuke dengan keras.

Sasuke segera melirik tangan nya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit dan Sakura buru-buru menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan bersalah.

" _Gomenasai._ Aku terbiasa seperti itu pada Naruto."

Sasuke segera meletakkan telapak tangan kanan nya ke lengan kiri nya. Pukulan Sakura cukup keras dan terasa sakit.

" _Hn._ "

"Maksudnya? Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak sakit, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Ah… syukurlah," ucap Sakura dengan lega sambil menatap keluar. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan bilik _daikanrasha_ mereka telah berada di puncak.

Warna langit hari ini begitu cantik. Perpaduan antara warna jingga, ungu dan merah muda yang bercampur menjadi satu tak dapat ditemui setiap hari dan terasa begitu indah.

Sakura segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mengambil gambar pemandangan dari dalam bilik _daikanrasha_ yang menurutnya sangat layak untuk diabadikan. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang juga mengeluarkan ponsle nya dan ikut mengambil gambar.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak bertukar kata dan terus menatap kearah matahari yang terbenam hingga tak lagi terlihat. Satu putaran sudah hampir selesai dan Sasuke berharap agar waktu dapat berhenti saat ini sehingga ia terus bersama dengan Sakura.

"Pemandangan hari ini benar-benar bagus, ya," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Tentu saja pemandangan hari ini benar-benar indah, ditambah dengan bertemu dengan Sakura maka akan semakin sempurna.

"Sakura, ingin makan malam bersama?" tawar Sasuke sambil melirik ponsel nya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit dan ia memiliki janji bersama Kushina pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Boleh saja. Kau ingin makan dimana?"

" _Restaurant_ cepat saji bagaimana? Aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang pukul setengah tujuh," ujar Sasuke dengan berat hati saat menyebutkan janji bersama Kushina.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan entah kenapa _mood_ nya memburuk saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke mengenai janji bersama seseorang. Ia merasa kecewa dan berharap jika orang tersebut bukanlah kekasih Sasuke.

"Boleh. Bagaimana dengan _Yoshinoya_ di dekat tempat ini saja?"

"Kau ingin makan disana?"

Sakura tertawa canggung dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan berkata, "Ingin, sih. Namun kalau kau ingin makan di tempat lain juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu makan disana saja," jawab Sasuke yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sakura, senyuman yang membuat Sasuke ikut merasa senang.

.

.

" _Itadakimasu,_ " ucap Sakura sambil mengambil sumpit yang diletakkan diatas nampan.

" _Hn. Itadakimasu._ "

Sakura mulai memakan _beef bowl_ dengan perlahan dan mengambil sepotong daging yang digoreng dengan tepung serta memakan nya. Ia menyukai makanan di Yoshinoya yang menurutnya cukup terjangkau dan lebih baik dibandingkan gerai _fast food_ lain nya.

Sasuke menelan daging dengan cepat dan berusaha menikmati makanan. Sebetulnya ia tak terlalu menyukai makanan Yoshinoya yang menurutnya terlalu manis, namun ia tak ingin menolak keinginan Sakura dan menyetujuinya begitu saja.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi dan ia segera melihat nama penelpon. Kushina telah menelpon nya dan ia telah terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu perjanjian. Sasuke berniat menghiraukannya, namun ia terpaksa mengangkatnya agar tak menganggu pengunjung lain.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat duduk serta mengangkat telepon.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kau dimana? Aku sudah tiba di _restaurant._ "

" _Gomen,_ Kushina- _chan._ Aku akan berangkat sekarang."

"Kau belum berangkat?!" terdengar suara Kushina yang meninggi. "Tidak biasanya kau terlambat. Ada apa denganmu, _huh_?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Pesanlah makanan terlebih dulu, Kushina- _chan_ "

"Cepatlah. Aku menunggumu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke segera kembali ke tempat duduk dan menghabiskan minum dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia bahkan tak menyentuh makanan nya yang baru saja dimakan beberapa suap.

"Sakura, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih telah menemaniku naik _daikanrasha_ bersama."

"Terima kasih telah membayariku makan malam dan tiket _daikanrasha._ Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti. Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

" _Hn_."

" _Jaa ne,_ " Sakura melambaik tangan pada Sasuke yang hanya membalas dengan mengangkat tangan serta tergesa-gesa meninggalkan _restaurant._

Sakura meringis saat Sasuke telah meninggalkan _restaurant._ Ia lupa meminta nomor telepon lelaki itu untuk mengajaknya bertemu nanti.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , mengapa kau lama sekali? Aku merindukanmu, tahu."

Sasuke berpura-pura tersenyum meskipun bibir nya terasa kaku akibat terlalu banyak tersenyum pada Sakura.

" _Gomen_ asai, Kushina- _chan._ Aku juga merindukanmu."

Kushina segera mengecup bibir Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tamu-tamu _restaurant_ lain nya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Itu sebagai kompensasi karena telah membuatku menunggu."

"Kalau meminta lebih juga tidak apa-apa," goda Sasuke dan membuat Kushina kembali tersenyum. Namun sesaat kemudian raut wajah Kushina langsung terlihat masam.

"Ingin, sih. Namun Minato baru saja kembali. Maka aku tak bisa sering-sering bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke bersorak dalam hati. Dengan Kushina yang tak bisa sering bertemu dengan nya, maka ia akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk bertemu Sakura tanpa harus terburu-buru seperti saat ini.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja Kushina dan membawakan dua gelas _tomato juice_ serta _calamari_ dan _bruschetta_ dengan tomat yang menggiurkan.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku sudah memesankan menu _favorit_ mu yang biasanya. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke segera mengambil sepotong _bruschetta_ dan memakan nya dengan perlahan serta meminum _tomato juice_.

"Mengapa tadi kau terlambat, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku naik _daikanrasha_ bersama temanku," jawab Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Teman? Kau tidak selingkuh, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kushina- _chan._ Aku tidak akan berselingkuh darimu," Sasuke berkata dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang menenagkan. "Tenang saja."

"Benarkah? Lain kali jika kau ingin naik _daikanrasha,_ ajak saja aku. Kau tidak perlu mengajak temanmu lagi."

"Aku sangat suka naik _daikanrasha,_ lho. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu naik _daikanrasha_ dua hari sekali? Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bosan, Kushina- _chan_."

Kushina menggeleng hingga rambut merah nya ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepala nya, "Jangankan dua hari sekali, setiap hari pun tidak apa-apa asal bersama denganmu. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu denganmu, itu saja."

Sasuke merada khawatir jika Kushina serius dengan ucapan nya. Namun ia merasa lega dengan kepulangan suami Kushina saat ini. Setidaknya sekarang ia tidak perlu sering-sering bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar menunggu Minato kembali meninggalkan rumah, deh. Kalau dia tidak ada, aku bisa pergi bersama denganmu."

"Bukankah Naruto merasa senang dengan kepulangan ayah nya?"

Kushina mengangguk dengan wajah muram, "Iya, sih. Namun aku kan tidak. Perasaan cintaku padanya sudah luntur sejak ia sering meninggalkanku sendiri."

Sasuke melirik kearah salah satu meja dan melirik meja-meja lain nya dengan tatapan tajam. Sejak tadi ia merasa seseorang memperhatikannya, namun semua orang tampak sibuk ketika ia memperhatikan mereka.

"Bersabarlah, Kushina- _chan._ Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun yang kau mau."

Kushina menggelengkan kepala dan berkata dengan suara parau, "Bagaimana jika Minato mengetahui hubungan kita? Kau yang akan disalahkan, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Kurasa kau benar, "jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Kushina lekat-lekat. "Tenang saja. Asalkan berhati-hati pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Kushina tersenyum lebar dan mengenggam tangan Sasuke di bawah meja dengan erat, "Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke kembali menangkat sudut bibir dengan paksa dan membentuk senyuman tipis yang menurut Kushina begitu menawan meskipun sudut bibir nya berkedut-kedut.

"Begitupun denganku."

Kushina mengenggam tangan Sasuke cukup lama sebelum melepaskannya dan bangkit berdiri, "Sasuke- _kun,_ aku ingin ke toilet."

" _Hn._ "

Kushina meninggalkan meja dan Sasuke melirik ponsel nya sendiri. Ia tersadar jika ia belum sempat meminta nomor ponsel Sakura dan merasa menyesal. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan saat menyadari terdapat beberapa orang yang melewati meja nya.

Terdapat sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat di atas meja nya dan Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Tak ada kertas putih itu sebelumnya dan rasa penasaran membuatnya melihat isi kertas itu.

* * *

 _ **Besok datanglah ke Royal Garden Hotel pukul dua belas siang. Ibu mu ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke.**_

* * *

Pesan itu begitu singkat, namun isi surat itu begitu jelas. Sasuke tak mengerti bagaimana 'ibu' nya mengetahui keberadaan nya dan tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya bertemu seperti ini.

Emosi yang bercampur aduk mulai menyeruak. Ia marah pada orang-orang yang tak menginginkannya dan bertanya-tanya apa tujuan ibu nya mengajaknya bertemu saat ini. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa sedih dan ingin melihat sosok sang ibu untuk pertama kali nya.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan emnghembuskan perlahan serta menundukkan kepala. Ia menahan emosi yang hendak ditampilkannya, berusaha agar ekspresi wajah dan nada suara nya tetap datar seperti biasanya.

Ia telah memutuskan untuk menemui sang ibu.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di _lobby hotel_ lima belas menit sebelum waktu perjanjian dan menatap sekeliling. Ia bahkan tak tahu seperti apa sosok yang dicarinya, namun ia menduga jika sosok sang ibu adalah seseorang yang mirip dengan nya.

Seorang pria dengan jas hitam segera menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata, "Apakah kau yang bernama Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap orang itu lekat-lekat. Orang itu jelas bukan seorang wanita, maka dapat disimpulkan jika orang itu bukan ibu nya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ikutlah denganku. Nyonya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke tak begitu mengerti dengan maksud pria itu, namun ia yakin jika orang itu memang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya. Ia berjalan mengikuti orang itu menuju _elevator._

Orang itu menekan tombol tiga puluh delapan dan _lift_ segera bergerak menuju lantai tiga puluh delapan dengan perlahan. Jantung Sasuke sedikit berdebar-debar seiring dengan _elevator_ yang bergerak naik. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri dan merasa tak pantas bertemu dengan ibu nya. Ia khawatir jika sang ibu mungkin saja sudah mengetahui 'pekerjaan sampingan' nya.

 _Elevator_ terbuka di lantai tiga puluh delapan dan Sasuke seolah menyeret dirinya sendiri untuk mengikuti lelaki itu menuju salah satu dari enam pintu yang terlihat. Lelaki itu menekan bel dan pintu segera terbuka.

Ruangan hotel itu begitu besar bagaikan sebuah _apartment_ lengkap dengan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Seorang lelaki lain nya yang tadi membuka pintu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberitahukan sang nyonya jika tamu yang ditunggunya telah tiba.

Sasuke berjalan dengan ragu mengikuti lelaki yang tadi membawanya ke ruangan tersebut dan mengikuti lelaki itu untuk melepaskan alas kaki. Jantung nya berdegup keras dan ia sedikit menunduk.

Di ruang tamu terlihat seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti baru berusia tiga puluhan awal meskipun ia sangat yakin jika usia wanita itu lebih tua dibandingkan penampilan nya. Wajah wanita itu begitu cantik dan _gesture_ wanita itu begitu anggun, ditambah dengan perhiasan mahal dan pakaian mewah yang dikenakan nya menunjukkan kekayaan dan status wanita itu sebagai seorang wanita terhormat.

Di samping wanita itu terdapat seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut panjang yang terikat serta mata yang indah, mirip dengan wanita yang berada di samping nya. Lelaki itu menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga kepala secara sekilas dengan sinis.

Sasuke merasa canggung dan hanya berdiri meskipun terdapat sofa yang tak diduduki siapapun. Jantungnya berdegup keras dan mulut nya seolah tak bisa digerakkan. Otak nya terasa kosong hingga ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan nya.

"Benar-benar tak punya tata krama, _hn_?" sindir lelaki berambut panjang itu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan jijik.

Mikoto menatap putra sulung nya dengan tatapan tajam dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Maaf'.

"Mungkin dia hanya gugup, Itachi," ujar wanita itu sambil melirik putra nya sejenak.

"Duduklah, Sasuke. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke segera duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan wanita dan lelaki yang tak dikenalnya itu serta menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, "Sudah."

"Baguslah. Kau ingin minum sesuatu? Kau pasti haus, kan?"

Sasuke menatap wanita yang menurutnya adalah ibu nya. Wanita itu menanyakan begitu banyak pertanyaan mengenai dirinya dan berusaha menunjukkan perhatian seperti yang dilakukan para ibu pada umum nya.

Perasaan Sasuke kembali berkecamuk. Ia yakin wanita itu adalah wanita yang baik, namun ia bertanya-tanya dengan alasan wanita itu 'membuang' dirinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke setelah menyadari tatapan tajam dan sinis yang ditujukan lelaki muda dihadapan nya.

"Bagaimana dengan kabarmu saat ini, Sasuke?" ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum. "Kudengar kau mengambil jurusan musik di universitas. Apakah itu benar?"

" _Hn_."

Mikoto kembali tersenyum meskipun pada saat yang sama hati nya terasa sakit. Menatap Sasuke membuatnya merasa seolah melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam versi pria, namun di saat yang sama juga mengingatkan perbuatan tak bermoral yang dilakukan seorang bajingan di masa lampau.

Naluri keibuan membuat Mikoto bersikap ramah kepada sang putra haram yang tak pernah ditemuinya sejak ia menyerahkan sendiri anak itu ke panti asuhan meskipun pada awalnya ia mengira akan bersikap biasa-biasa saja pada anak itu.

Berbeda dengan Mikoto, Itachi merasa benar-benar marah dengan seonggok sampah berbentuk manusia yang menampakkan diri dihadapan nya. Itachi bahkan dengan sengaja mengajak bertemu di kamar hotel agar setelahnya tak perlu repot-repot membuang perabot apapun yang telah tersentuh sampah. Ia bahkan mengingatkan dirinya untuk tak menduduki sofa ataupun menginap di kamar hotel yang telah dikunjungi sampah itu.

"Sudah bagus ibu ku bertanya padamu, sampah. Jika kau memiliki tata krama, maka kau seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan ibu ku," ujar Itachi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Mikoto menepuk bahu putra sulung nya dengan agak keras dan berbisik, "Jangan begitu, Itachi. Bagaimanapun Sasuke masih merupakan adikmu."

"Aku adalah satu-satunya anak dari _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san,_ " jawab Itachi dengan suara keras yang disengaja dengan maksud agar 'sampah' dihadapannya mengetahui status dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tersentak dengan ucapan lelaki muda yang merupakan saudara tiri nya itu. Seharusnya ia sudah kebal dengan segala ucapan dan tatapan sinis yang ditujukan padanya, namun kali ini hati nya malah terasa sakit. Ia lelah dengan perlakuan sinis yang ditujukan padanya hanya karena ia merupakan seorang putra haram hasil pemerkosaan seorang nyonya terhormat.

Lelaki yang tadi mengantar Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar suara Itachi yang begitu keras hingga terdengar sampai ke ruangan tempatnya berada. Selama ini ia mengenal sosok sang tuan muda yang menurutnya sabar dan bukan seseorang yang mudah menunjukkan emosi, namun kali ini sikap Itachi sangat berbeda hingga menghancurkan persepsi orang-orang disekitarnya terhadap dirinya.

"Maaf. Aku memang tak mendapatkan banyak pendidikan mengenai tata krama," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang masih terlihat datar.

"Sudah kuduga," balas Itachi dengan sinis yang membuat Mikoto menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

"Maaf, ya, Sasuke. Mungkin _aniki_ mu sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Padahal biasanya dia tidak seperti ini, lho."

Itachi mendengus mendengar ucapan ibu nya. Sejak kapan ia memiliki sampah sebagai adik nya? Ia malah berharap sampah itu tak mengakuinya sebagai kakak sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot menyangkal 'sampah' sebagai adik nya. Kalaupun 'sampah' itu mengakuinya sebagai kakak, ia juga tak akan sudi menganggap 'sampah' itu sebagai adik.

Itachi benar-benar menyesal mengabulkan permintaan ibu nya untuk melihat wajah sang putra haram untuk pertama kali nya setelah dua puluh tahun tak bertemu meskipun sebetulnya ayah nya tak mengizinkannya. Jika saja ibu nya tak mengetahui rencana nya untuk bertemu Sasuke, maka pembicaraan akan langsung dimulai pada inti nya sejak 'sampah' itu tiba.

"Apakah kau memiliki rencana melanjutkan studi keluar negeri setelah lulus, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto dengan maksud berbasa-basi.

" _Hn._ Aku sedang menabung…." Terdapat jeda sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan nya, "- _okaa-san_."

Terdapat perasaan senang ketika Mikoto mendengar panggilan ' _okaa-san_ ' yang ditujukan padanya. Namun emosi Itachi benar-benar tak terkendali dan ia kembali menatap sinis serta berkata, "Seharusnya kau memanggil Nyonya, bukan _okaa-san,_ sampah."

"Tidak. Kalau kau memanggil _okaa-san_ juga tidak apa-apa," balas Mikoto sambil kembali menatap Itachi dengan tajam.

Merasa jengah, Itachi segera membuka mulut untuk memulai inti percakapan tanpa menggubris sang ibu yang masih ingin berbasa-basi pada Sasuke.

"Seorang sampah sepertimu tak seharusnya memanggil ibu ku dengan sebutan ' _okaa-san'_ ," ujar Itachi dengan sinis. "Buah benar-benar jatuh tak jauh dari pohon nya, _hn_? Si ayah menjadi pemerkosa, putra nya menjadi pria simpanan ibu dari sahabatnya sendiri. Menjijikan."

Mikoto membelalakan mata meskipun ia sendiri sudah tahu mengenai hal itu. Ia terkejut dengan Itachi yang membicarakan hal itu secara terang-terangan dihadapan yang bersangkutan.

Wajah Sasuke pucat seketika dan ia benar-benar terkejut. Ia tak tahu darimana kakak tiri nya mendapat informasi mengenai status dirinya sebagai pria simpanan yang hanya diketahui oleh Kushina dan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak yakin Kushina akan membocorkan hal itu pada siapapun.

"Itu…" Sasuke memutus ucapan nya sendiri, otak nya benar-benar kosong seketika. Dengan tatapan tajam Itachi, ia kembali membuka mulutnya setelah ia merasa lebih tenang.

" _Hn_. Aku memang pria simpanan."

Sasuke menahan dirinya sendiri, emosi nya benar-benar kacau dan ia tak tahan dengan penghakiman yang diberikan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa lega sekaligus menyesal di saat yang sama karena telah datang menemui ibu nya. Ia merasa lega dengan ibu nya yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, namun ia menyesal telah datang hanya untuk menyakiti hati nya sendiri.

Sasuke tak merasa perlu menjelaskan alasan dari perbuatan nya. Sebuah perbuata yang salah, apapun alasan nya, tak akan diterima dan ia memilih untuk diam saja.

"Kau ingin tahu tujuanku memanggilmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku dan _okaa-san_ ku telah mencari informasi mengenai dirimu dan kami telah mengetahui banyak hal tentang kehidupanmu, termasuk profesimu sebagai pianis di _café_ yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalmu," Itachi menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Sampah tak seharusnya berusaha mendekati cahaya dan berusaha menjadi bayang-bayang di tengah cahaya."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan menunggu Itachi melanjutkan ucapan nya. Ia paham dengan maksud ucapan Itachi yang intinya meminta agar ia tak menonjolkan diri sehingga identitas ibu nya akan terungkap.

"Aku tak ingin seorang sampah tanpa harga diri sepertimu terus mempermalukan ibu ku dengan tingkah laku mu. Maka aku berniat melenyapkanmu pada awalnya," ujar Itachi dengan sinis. "Namun untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali nya, aku ingin memberi bantuan pada sampah."

"Maaf, kurasa aku tidak memerlukan nya. Terima kasih atas penawaranmu," tolak Sasuke dengan memberanikan diri menatap Itachi.

Itachi tersentak dengan tindakan Sasuke yang berani-beraninya menatap dirinya. Namun ia tak menggubrisnya dan segera melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Bukankah kau ingin melanjutkan studi musik di luar negeri? Dengan bantuanku, kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa menjadi pria simpanan. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan."

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dengan bentuk bantuan yang hendak diberikan padanya. Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah map dengan kertas di dalam nya serta meminta Sasuke menandatangani nya.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjauh dari kehidupan kami dan jangan pernah menujukkan jati dirimu sebagai putra haram ibu ku pada siapapun. Aku akan memberikan _apartment,_ mobil dan uang tunai senilai satu juta _dollar_ serta membayar biaya pendidikanmu hingga selesai dalam jangka waktu normal. Kau bisa memilih negara manapun yang kau inginkan untuk studi musik mu."

Sasuke membaca isi surat perjanjian itu dan terbelalak dengan isi surat yang memintanya untuk pergi sesegera mungkin. Ia merasa tak siap meninggalkan kehidupan nya saat ini, termasuk meninggalkan gadis musim semi yang dicintainya.

"Bolehkah aku menunggu hingga menyelesaikan studi ku?"

Itachi berpikir sejenak dan berkata, "Kuberikan waktu satu tahun bagimu untuk menyelesaikan studi. Setelahnya kau harus pergi dan tidak kembali hingga waktu yang kutentukan."

Sasuke menimbang sejenak, satu tahun adalah waktu yang seharusnya cukup lama dan ia dapat menggunakannya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia meraih pen yang disodorkan padanya dan membubuhkan tanda tangan nya di atas surat perjanjian itu.

"Ini nomor teleponku, hubungi aku ketika kau siap berangkat," Itachi memberikan nomor telpon nya di atas secarik kertas pada Sasuke. "Jangan mencoba kabur, aku dapat menemukanmu dimanapun kau bersembunyi."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ " jawab Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Permisi," ujar Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala tanpa mempedulikan Itachi yang tersenyum sinis.

Mikoto bangkit berdiri tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang tampak kesal dan mengantar Sasuke hingga sampai ke pintu. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Pertemuan nya dengan Sasuke saat ini adalah yang terakhir dan ia ingin memeluk putra nya untuk pertama dan yang terakhir kali nya.

Perasaan Sasuke menghangat dan ia tak bisa menahan diri. Mata nya memanas dan setetes air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan nya mulai mengalir. Ia tak pernah merasakan pelukan seorang ibu dan ketika ia merasakan nya saat ini, ia malah ingin merasakannya lebih.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke."

"Kau juga, Nyonya."

Mikoto menepuk punggung Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Jangan memanggilku Nyonya. Panggil saja _okaa-san._ "

Sebuah pengakuan akan eksistensi diri dari sang ibu membuat air mata Sasuke mengalir semakin deras.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, okaa-san._ "

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tak ingin melepaskan nya. Setelah cukup lama, mereka saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan Mikoto mengeluarkan selembar cek.

"Ambillah ini. Kau pasti membutuhkannya. Anggap saja ini hadiah pertama dan terakhir dari _okaa-san_ untukmu."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu._ "

Mikoto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan terus menatap Sasuke yang pergi bersama dengan pegawai nya meninggalkan ruangan hingga kedua sosok itu menghilang.

Tak berbeda dengan sang ibu, Sasuke pun memaksakan diri tersenyum dan menatap sosok sang ibu hingga ia masuk ke dalam _elevator_ bersama pegawai lelaki yang mengantarnya menuju _lobby._ Segera setelah ia masuk ke dalam _elevator,_ air mata nya mengalir tak terkendali dan ia terisak tanpa mempedulikan siapapun yang melihatnya. Perasaan yang selama ini dipendam nya tak bisa lagi dipendamnya dan kini telah melesak keluar.

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

Lebih dari setengah tahun telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Sasuke dengan ibu dan saudara tiri nya. Namun ia masih tak bisa melupakan ucapan Itachi barang sedetikpun. Hati nya terasa sakit setiap kali mengingatnya dan ia berusaha keras untuk melupakan nya.

Semenjak bertemu dengan Itachi, ia bahkan merasa dirinya semakin hina dan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura pun ia merasa tak pantas. Ia khawatir jika perasaan nya semakin tak terkendali bila terus bertemu Sakura dan gadis itu mungkin saja merasakan perasaan yang sama padanya suatu saat nanti.

Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk tak lagi menemui Sakura meskipun perasaan nya sendiri pada gadis itu semakin dalam. Ia terlalu takut jika perasaan nya terlalu dalam dan ia tak bisa lagi membuang perasaan nya.

Sambil mengatur nafas nya dan mengendalikan jantung nya yang berdebar keras, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya memasuki sebuah _restaurant_. Ia memasuki ruanganVIP yang telah dipesannya dan mendapati Sakura yang tersenyum serta melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sasuke segera menghampiri meja Sakura dan duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum pada Sakura. Sudut bibir nya seolah terangkat secara refleks dan ia tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu, _hn_?"

"Tidak. Aku baru tiba lima menit yang lalu."

Pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan memberikan menu pada Sasuke. Sasuke segera membuka buku menu yang diberikan pelayan itu dan menatap beberapa gambar makanan yang tampak menggoda selera.

"Aku pesan ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk gambar _spaghetti bolognese._ "Untuk minuman nya, aku ingin pesan _tomato juice_."

Pelayan mengulang pesanan dan segera meninggalkan meja. Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan berkata, "Ya ampun. Kau pesan _tomato juice_ lagi?"

" _Hn._ "

"Aish… rasanya hampir setiap kali kita makan bersama, kau hampir selalu memesan hidangan yang berbau tomat. Kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak, aku suka tomat."

Sakura berdecak kesal, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan hadiah satu kardus tomat untukmu jika aku berulang tahun?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Dasar maniak tomat," desis Sakura dengan jengkel.

"Apa, _cotton candy_?" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai, membuat Sakura terkejut. Sasuke tak biasanya membalas ejekan yang ditujukan Sakura padanya, namun kali ini lelaki itu memutuskan untuk membalasnya, berharap Sakura akan jengkel padanya.

" _Huh_? Tidak biasanya kau membalas ucapanku, bokong ayam?"

"Tidak suka, _haru no sakura_?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tidak suka dengan sebutan _haru no sakura_ yang ditujukan padanya. Ia merasa muak mendengar hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan musim semi.

"Tentu saja tidak, pangeran tomat," balas Sakura sambil menatap tajam. "Omong-omong, apakah kau salah makan hari ini? Kau aneh sekali."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala nya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura dan berusaha tak menatap gadis itu. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya dari pertemuan nya dengan Sakura saat ini. Ia tak sanggup melihat ekspresi Sakura jika ia mengucapkan keinginan nya untuk tak bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu secara terus terang. Ia juga tak bisa terus menerus menghindari Sakura tanpa alasan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura dengan khawatir.

" _Hn._ "

"Syukurlah," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya kaget. Tak kusangka seseorang sepertimu bisa meledek seseorang."

"Semua orang juga bisa," balas Sasuke dengan asal.

"Kau berbeda, tahu. Orang yang biasanya pendiam sepertimu bisa bersikap menyebalkan juga rupanya. Persepsiku benar-benar salah."

Sasuke merasa heran dengan reaksi Sakura. Gadis itu tak terlihat benar-benar marah meskipun ia telah mengatainya. Hanya satu cara untuk membuat Sakura benar-benar kesal dan tak ingin berhubungan dengan nya lagi.

"Kau tak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dengan kepribadian yang nampak, Sakura."

"Oh. Kau memang benar, Sasuke," jawab Sakura sambil menganggukan kepala.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja Sasuke dan mengantarkan seluruh pesanan mereka.

" _Itadakimasu,_ " ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan sebelum memakan makanan pesanan mereka.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang makan dengan lahap tanpa peduli jika gadis itu sedang bersama dengannya yang notabene merupakan seorang pria. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat Sakura yang sedang makan pun membuat _mood_ nya membaik dan ia merasa lebih bahagia.

Rasa _pasta_ yang bercampur saus _Bolognese_ terasa jauh lebih lezat bagi Sasuke saat ini. Ia bahkan sampai harus menundukkan kepala demi mengendalikan debaran jantung nya sendiri. Ia tak pernah merasa gugup dengan wanita sebelum bertemu Sakura, dan ia tak terbiasa dengan perasaan yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

" _Oishii_ (enak)!" ucap Sakura setelah menyelesaikan makanan nya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Enak."

"Kapan-kapan aku akan kembali ke _restaurant_ ini."

"Aku juga," balas Sasuke sambil meraih sedotan dan meminum sedikit _tomato juice_ miliknya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dan berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian nya untuk mulai berbicara pada Sakura. Sebelum ia berkata, ia telah menduga apa reaksi Sakura atas ucapan nya dan ia merasa takut.

"Hey, gulali, bukankah dulu kau pernah bertanya mengenai orang tua ku?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala, "Oh, ya. Aku pernah bertanya padamu. Maaf ya, aku menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu. Rasanya jadi tidak enak."

"Aku adalah anak hasil pemerkosaan seorang supir terhadap nyonya keluarga kaya," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar meskipun hati nya kembali terasa tercabik-cabik.

Sakura terperanjat dengan ucapan Sasuke yang diucapkan secara tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Bohong ! Kau bilang orang tua mu sudah tidak ada, kan? Kau sedang bermaksud mengerjaiku, kan?"

" _Hn,_ " jawab Sasuke dengan ucapan ambigu, "Memang tidak ada. Ibu ku tak bisa mengakui keberadaanku dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengan ayahku."

Sakura tak bisa berkata apapun atas ucapan Sasuke yang begitu mengejutkan. Ia menggelengkan kepala, "Lalu… bagaimana kau hidup selama ini?"

"Aku menjadi pria simpanan ibu teman ku sekaligus menjadi pianis di _café._ "

Sakura membelalakan mata dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia meraih gelas minuman yang dipegangnya, hendak melemparkan isi nya pada Sasuke.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN!" bentak Sakura dengan suara meninggi. "Tidakkah kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan teman mu jika dia mengetahuinya?"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya butuh uang untuk biaya hidupku," ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin nan angkuh. "Kau tahu, melayani wanita tua sangat menjijikan. Aku muak dan bertahan hanya demi uang. Untuk memuaskan gairahku, aku memerlukan seorang wanita muda yang cantik sepertimu."

"Tidak !"

Sakura membuat gerakan _defensive_ dan Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan berusaha menyentuh tubuh Sakura. Namun beberapa langkah sebelum ia mendekati Sakura, Sakura telah melemparkan gelas berisi minuman ke tubuh Sasuke dan bangkit berdiri sambil membawa tas nya. Ia menampar Sasuke dan berteriak, "AKU BUKAN WANITA MURAHAN, BRENGSEK! AKU TAK SUDI MENGENAL BAJINGAN SIALAN TANPA HARGA DIRI SEPERTIMU!"

Sakura segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan membuka pintu, kemudian ia membanting pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan hati yang terluka. Sesuai ekspektasi, rencana Sasuke untuk membuat Sakura merasa benci dan menjauhinya berhasil. Namun hati nya teriris-iris saat mendengar makian Sakura padanya.

Ini bukanlah salah Sakura, dirinya sendiri yang bersalah dengan mengungkap rahasia terdalam nya pada Sakura hingga berpura-pura mencoba melampiaskan nafsu nya pada Sakura dengan cara biadab. Namun tetap saja hati nya terasa sakit, terutama jika kata-kata semacam itu diucapkan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi dan ia menatap nama penelpon sebelum mengangkatnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan emosi nya, serta menjawab sang penelpon dengan suara lembut seperti biasanya.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ bagaimana jika kita menginap selama dua malam?" usul Kushina sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan merapatkan tubuh nya ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Bukankah suami mu akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis dua hari lagi, Kushina- _chan?_ "

"Biar saja. Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Kushina sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda. "Aku akan bilang jika aku pergi keluar kota bersama teman ku."

"Keluar kota? Bagaimana jika suami mu tanpa sengaja menemukanmu disini, Kushina- _chan_?"

Kushina tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari samping dengan manja, "Kita memang akan keluar kota, kok. Kau mau mengemudi untukku, kan?"

"Tidak," goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ayolah, Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucap Kushina dengan nada manja.

"Tidak, ah."

Kushina segera mendongakkan kepala dan ia mencium pipi lembut Sasuke. Ia memasang ekspresi memelas dan berkata, "Kau juga ingin berlibur, kan?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "Baiklah, baiklah. Namun berikan uang jajan tambahan, ya. Sebagai gantinya, aku juga akan memberikan pelayanan lebih."

Sasuke dengan sengaja mengecup kening Kushina dan membuat wajah wanita itu memerah saat ia merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke di kening nya. Ia juga mencium aroma parfum Sasuke dan merasa bergairah.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Dua ratus ribu _yen_."

"Hanya dua ratus ribu? Bukankah kau bilang sedang menabung untuk melanjutkan studi mu di luar negeri?"

" _Hn._ "

"Berapa banyak yang sudah kau kumpulkan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tiga juta _yen,_ " jawab Sasuke dengan jujur.

Kushina menggelengkan kepala hingga anting yang dikenakannya ikut bergoyang, "Itu belum cukup, sayang."

"Masih ada beberapa bulan hingga aku lulus, Kushina- _chan_."

Mendengar kata beberapa bulan membuat wajah Kushina muram seketika. Ia menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke lekat-lekat dan berkata, "Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

"Aku juga, Kushina- _chan,_ " ucap Sasuke dengan muram sambil menatap sendu. Ia tak lagi memaksakan senyum di wajah nya dan merasa lega dapat menunjukkan kesedihan nya setelah Sakura meninggalkan nya di _restaurant._

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan jarak jauh? Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Akan berbahaya, Kushina- _chan._ Kau tak bisa sering menemuiku jika tak ingin dicurigai."

Mata Kushina telah berkaca-kaca dan ia memeluk Sasuke serta berjalan memasuki toko. Sasuke segera mengusap mata Kushina dengan lembut dan berbisik, "Dalam dua tahun, kau bisa menemukan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Kushina menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau, bukan yang lain."

Kushina mengecup bibir Sasuke cukup lama tanpa mempedulikan pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan yang lain. Ia berbisik pada Sasuke, "Kau berjanji tidak akan melupakanku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Kushina dengan lembut. "Sudahlah, jangan bahas hal ini. Setidaknya kita masih bersama hingga dua hari lagi."

"Kau benar, Sasuke- _kun,"_ balas Kushina sambil mengenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke tersentak saat ia menatap kearah lain dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Sasuke terdiam dan tak mengenggam Kushina, namun Kushina masih tak melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Ada ap-"

Ucapan Kushina terputus saat ia menyadari seseorang melepas paksa tangan nya yang bertaut dengan tangan Sasuke. Naruto menatap Kushina dan Sasuke dengan tajam serta mengarahkan kepalan tangan ke wajah Sasuke dengan sangat keras hingga Sasuke hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN, HUH?!"

"Tenang, Naruto- _kun,_ " ucap Kushina dengan panik. "Ini salah paham. Sasuke- _kun_ sudah kuanggap sama sepertimu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Salah paham?!" ulang Naruto dengan suara meninggi. "Apakah berciuman bibir juga termasuk bentuk kasih sayang antara ibu dan anak laki-laki?"

"I-itu…"

Beberapa orang mulai berkerumun dan memperhatikan Naruto. Namun Naruto tak peduli, emosi telah menguasai dirinya. Ia merasa sangat marah dan terkhianati dengan perbuatan ibu dan sahabatnya sendiri. Selama ini ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat terbaiknya, namun lelaki itu malah berselingkuh dengan ibu nya.

"Pernahkah _okaa-san_ memikirkan perasaan _otou-san_?! Tidakkah _okaa-san_ merasa bersalah pada _otou-san_ yang setia padamu?"

Kushina mulai terisak. Ia merasa malu dan juga bersalah. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan mengunjungi pusat perbalanjaan yang sama dengan nya. Ia mengira telah berhasil menyembunyikan hubungan nya dengan Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun dan mengurangi kewaspadaan nya.

"DAN KAU, _TEME_! APAKAH KEBAIKAN ORANG TUA KU MASIH TAK CUKUP BAGIMU HINGGA KAU MENJADI SELINGKUHAN IBU,KU?!" bentak Naruto sambil menarik kaus Sasuke dan kembali mengarahkan kepalan tangan ke wajah Sasuke berkali-kali hingga darah mengucur dari hidung Sasuke. Naruto bahkan menendang tubuh Sasuke hingga lelaki itu terjatuh dan Naruto tak berhenti memukulnya. Sasuke tak melawan sedikitpun dan membiarkan Naruto memukulinya habis-habisan hingga kepala nya terasa pusing.

"Katakan padaku, apa alasanmu melakukan ini, _huh_?!"

"Aku… butuh uang, _dobe._ Maaf."

" _DOBE?!_ KAU BERANI MEMANGGILKU _DOBE_?!" bentak Naruto sambil melayangkan pukulan ke perut Sasuke. Sasuke merasa mual seketika dan ia hampir memuntahkan isi perut nya jika saja ia tidak ingat jika ia berada di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Seandainya kau bilang padaku, maka aku akan memberikan uang padamu," ucap Naruto dengan lirih. "Setidaknya, aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan."

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan suara sangat pelan. Mulut nya terasa penuh dan ia hampir mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Kau keterlaluan," ucap Naruto dengan kecewa. "Aku benar-benar kecewa."

Naruto menarik pakaian Sasuke dan memaksa lelaki itu berdiri serta setengah mendorongnya, "Pergilah. Jangan menemuiku ataupun ibu ku lagi, _teme._ "

Kepala Sasuke benar-benar pusing dan pandangan nya terasa gelap. Ia melirik Kushina yang menangis dan berusaha mendekatinya, namun Naruto segera menghalangi ibu nya dan menarik tangan wanita itu untuk pergi.

" _Sayonara,_ Sasuke- _kun,_ " ucap Kushina dengan setengah berteriak dan Sasuke bahkan tak menjawabnya. Beberapa petugas keamanan yang baru saja tiba segera menghampiri Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Silahkan ikut ke kantor kami untuk pertolongan pertama sementara kami memanggil ambulan," ujar salah seorang satpam sambil melirik wajah Sasuke yang tampak pucat.

"Tidak, saya baik-baik saja."

"Wajah anda terlihat pucat," ujar satpam itu sambil mencoba menyentuh lengan Sasuke, begitupun dengan salah satu rekan nya.

Sasuke hendak menepis tangan para satpam itu, namun pandangan nya terasa semakin gelap dan perut nya semakin mual. Ia membuka mulut nya tanpa sadar dan memuntahkan darah amis dari mulut nya. Kesadaran nya perlahan menghilang dan mata nya terpejam.

.

.

Aroma obat-obatan yang kuat tercium di indra penciuman Sasuke ketika ia membuka mata nya. Ia mendapati diri nya berada di ruangan serba putih dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang terbalut perban serta jarum infus yang menancap di punggung tangan nya.

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke terasa nyeri, namun kepala nya terasa seolah akan meledak dan ia benar-benar lemas. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit nya dan berusaha untuk duduk serta menapakkan kaki nya ke lantai.

Namun sebelum Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri, pintu ruangan nya tiba-tiba terbuka dan ia segera menatap kearah pintu. Seorang lelaki berjas putih memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Anda sudah sadar, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Mengapa aku berada disini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun niat berbasa-basi.

"Anda pingsan dan petugas keamanan di pusat perbelanjaan menghubungi ambulans."

"Bolehkah saya pulang sekarang?"

Dokter itu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, "Tentu saja tidak. Tubuh anda terluka parah dan anda baru saja menjalani operasi pada bagian hidung. Anda masih harus menjalani pemeriksaan."

" _Hn_? Operasi? Siapa yang menandatangani formulir?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan mencoba menyentuh bagian hidung nya yang dibalut perban. Namun dokter segera menghentikannya dan menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Salah satu rekan anda menandatangani formulir dan mengurus administrasi anda."

"Siapa nama orang itu?"

"Mohon maaf. Namun orang itu meminta saya untuk merahasiakan identitasnya."

Sasuke cukup yakin jika orang tersebut adalah Naruto, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

" _Hn._ "

"Kalau begitu saya akan meninggalkan ruangan. Silahkan menunggu, perawat akan segera mengantarkan makanan untuk anda. Jika memerlukan bantuan, silahkan menekan bel."

Dokter itu berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan tak membukanya hingga pintu terbuka dan seorang perawat membawakan sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang sama sekali tak menggugah selera makan nya.

" _Arigato,_ " ucap Sasuke pada perawat itu meskipun sebetulnya ia sedang tidak ingin mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Perawat itu segera tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan setelahnya. Sasuke menatap makanan itu dan dengan terpaksa mengambil peralatan makan untuk memakannya. Ia menatap sekeliling sebelum memulai makan, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesepian. Biasanya, jika ia sedang sakit, maka Naruto akan memaksa untuk menemaninya meskipun ia berkali-kali mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja dan tak perlu ditemani. Atau jika tak ada Naruto, ada Kushina yang menemaninya. Kini ia benar-benar sendirian dan merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Sasuke membuka mulut nya dan memakan sedikit makanan hanya sekadar untuk mengisi perut nya. Makanan itu terasa hambar dan sama sekali tidak enak.

Sasuke segera memejamkan mata setelah ia selesai makan. Ia berusaha keras untuk tertidur, namun ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Naruto dan Sakura serta perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya.

.

.

Sakura merasa benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, entah lelaki itu memang memanfaatkannya sejak awal atau memiliki penyakit jiwa. Namun jika lelaki itu menginginkan tubuh seorang wanita, ia yakin akan banyak wanita yang bersedia dan bisa dipatkan lelaki itu tanpa bersusah payah melakukan pendekatan selama berbulan-bulan.

Jika waktu dapat diulang, maka Sakura akan segera mengulangnya dan ia tidak akan bersedia bertemu dengan Sasuke, apalagi harus mengenalnya. Ia menyesal telah menganggap Sasuke sebagai pria yang baik selama beberapa bulan ini.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan ia segera melirik nama penelpon. Ia bersiap menolak panggilan jika telepon itu berasal dari Sasuke, namun ia segera mengangkatnya saat melihat nama Naruto tertera di layar ponsel.

" _Moshi-moshi._ "

"Sakura, bolehkah aku ke rumah mu sekarang?"

" _Huh_? Untuk apa?"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan," ujar Naruto dengan serius. Nada suara Naruto bahkan tak terdengar ceria seperti biasanya dan membuat Sakura heran.

"Ya sudah. Datang saja."

Naruto mematikan telepon dan Sakura segera merapikan rambut nya serta berjalan keluar kamar. Ia segera menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es, mengeluarkan berbagai macam makanan untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

Sakura meletakkan makanan-makanan itu di atas meja kecil dan ia segera menyalakan televisi. Iris _emerald_ nya menatap berita yang sedang disiarkan di televisi tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun antusiasme. Ia menekan tombol dan mengganti saluran televisi secara acak, namun tetap saja ia tak menemukan acara yang menarik.

Terdengar suara bel dan Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Di balik pintu, terlihat Naruto yang menampilkan ekspresi datar dan segera memasuki ruangan.

" _Konbawa._ "

" _Konbawa,_ Naruto," sahut Sakura dengan nada ceria. Ia berharap Naruto akan merasa sedikit lebih baik dengan sambutan nya.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah menyiapkan _orange juice_ dan berbagai cemilan, loh."

Naruto menatap Sakura dan berpura-pura tersenyum meskipun sebetulnya ia masih merasa marah saat mengingat topic pembicaraan yang menjadi alasan nya datang ke rumah Sakura.

"Wah… Sakura, kau baik sekali hari ini! Benar-benar seperti _santa claus_."

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau selalu meminta _ramen instan_ setiap kali datang kesini, dan kupikir cemilan yang kuhidangkan jauh lebih menyehatkan dibanding _ramen_ instan."

"Padahal aku ingin _ramen_ hari ini," ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi, mencoba merayu Sakura.

"Kau sudah makan telalu banyak _ramen,_ baka," ucap Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala dan mendudukkan diri di sofa serta menuangkan jus ke gelas Naruto yang masih kosong.

"Aku makan, ya?" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil sepotong jeruk yang diletakkan Sakura di dalam kotak.

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan ia ikut mengambil sepotong jeruk serta memakan nya.

"Hey, Naruto. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki yang sering menggoda wanita?"

Naruto tersedak seketika dan ia segera meraih gelas serta meminum sebagian isi nya. Ia merasa agak kesal saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebutkan, namun ia berusaha tak memperlihatkan kekesalan nya dihadapan Sakura.

"Tidak. Setahuku dia juga tidak pernah berpacaran, hingga beberapa hari lalu," ujar Naruto dengan nada datar. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto hingga ia melupakan sejenak apa yang hendak dikatakan nya.

"Eh? Berpacaran?!"

Naruto menganggukan kepala dan wajah nya muram seketika. Sakura berdecak seketika dan berkata , "Benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu lelaki kurang ajar itu dan dia mengatakan jika dia menjadi simpanan ibu teman nya. Yang terparah, dia mengatakan jika dia memerlukan wanita muda sepertiku untuk memuaskan gairah nya."

Naruto terbelalak mendengar penuturan panjang lebar yang disertai dengan decakan kesal Sakura. Ia merasa geram dan rasanya ia ingin segera menemui Sasuke serta kembali menghajar lelaki itu habis-habisan. Ia sangat menyesal telah meluangkan waktu datang ke rumah sakit dan mengurus administrasi untuk Sasuke semata-mata hanya karena ia merasa menyesal.

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung memberitahuku, Sakura? Kalau saja aku mengetahuinya, aku pasti akan memukulnya jauh lebih keras dibanding yang telah kulakukan," ucap Naruto dengan suara meninggi.

"Eh? Kau memukulnya? Mengapa?"

"Rahasia, ya," ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dan meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir, "Sasuke adalah kekasih gelap _okaa-san_ ku dan aku memergokinya sedang berciuman dengan ibuku."

Sakura membelalakan mata, masih terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto meski ia telah mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Sasuke. Awalnya hati Sakura menolak untuk percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, namun ia benar-benar percaya setelah Naruto mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Keterlaluan," ucap Sakura dengan suara parau. Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya tanpa ia sadari. Ia merasa kecewa pada Sasuke dan menyesal telah jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki brengsek seperti itu. Ia tak seharusnya menangis, namun ia seolah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

"Sakura? Kau menangis?" Naruto bertanya dengan khawatir dan ia segera mengusap air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku… baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura dengan suara serak disela-sela isakannya.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Naruto dan Naruto segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura. Sebetulnya ia tak mengerti mengapa Sakura menangis, namun ia memutuskan untuk menghibur Sakura dan berusaha memahami perasaan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, Naruto," ucap Sakura ketika isakannya mereda dan air mata yang mengalir mulai berhenti, "Aku benar-benar kecewa padanya. Kukira Sasuke adalah lelaki yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan lelaki. Ketika dia mengatakan padaku mengenai hubungan terlarang dengan ibumu, aku tak mengira dia serius."

Naruto ikut meneteskan air mata. Ia benar-benar marah pada Sasuke. Ia merasa terkhianati dan membenci lelaki itu. Namun di sisi lain, ia masih menyayangi Sasuke layaknya seorang sahabat, atau bahkan saudara. Ia sangat kecewa dengan perlakuan lelaki itu.

"Yah… aku juga sama kecewanya denganmu, Sakura. Aku tak tahu mengapa dia malah menghancurkan keluargaku."

"Kurasa aku benar-benar tak ingin berhubungan dengannya." Sakura mengangkat kepala yang sebelumnya tertunduk dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Ia telah memutuskan untuk tak lagi menemui Sasuke dan membuang perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu.

"Ya. Itu hal yang bagus, Sakura. Aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke kembali melecehkanmu."

"Sudahlah, jangan membahasnya. Mulai sekarang, anggap saja dia tak pernah ada."

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia tak yakin sanggup melakukan itu pada awalnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke begitu lama. Namun ia harus melakukannya jika tak ingin merasakan sakit hati.

.

.

Sasuke menghabiskan kurang dari satu tahun untuk menyelesaikan studinya. Ia bahkan lulus dengan nilai tertinggi dan berhasil melanjutkan pendidikan ke sekolah musik di Prancis.

Musim dingin akan berakhir sebentar lagi dan kini Sasuke bersiap untuk meninggalkan Jepang melalui penerbangan ketiga hari ini. Sepuluh menit lagi ia dan penumpang lainnya akan memasuki pesawat dan kini ia memandang sekeliling ruangan, seolah menunggu sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Iris _onyx_ nya berpendar dan berusaha mendapati seseorang, atau mungkin dua orang yang ditunggunya. Namun ia hanya mendapati wajah-wajah yang tak dikenalnya dan kembali melirik jam di ponselnya, menampilkan ekspresi angkuh dan tak peduli pada apapun di sekelilingnya.

Sudah jelas, siapapun yang ditunggunya tak mungkin datang. Bahkan orang itu tak mungkin mengetahui kepergiannya. Sekalipun tahu, orang itu tak mungkin peduli. Orang itu sangat marah padanya dan tak pernah menghubunginya lagi lebih dari setengah tahun yang lalu dan ia pun tak pernah mencoba untuk menghampiri orang itu.

Terdengar suara seorang petugas bandara melalui pengeras suara yang mengatakan jika penumpang penerbangan menuju Paris dapat segera menuju pesawat. Beberapa orang segera bangkit berdiri dan membentuk antrian berupa satu garis lurus, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

Ia kembali menatap sekeliling, sekali lagi memastikan jika tak ada seorangpun yang mengantarnya. Seorang petugas memeriksa kelengkapan berkas Sasuke ketika gilirannya telah tiba dan mempersilahkannya menuju pesawat.

Ia berjalan melewati jendela kaca dan sekali lagi menatap kearah ruangan. Hatinya terasa benar-benar sakit dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa kesepian dan hampa. Ia tak peduli dengan perjalanan menuju Paris dengan penerbangan _first class_ yang seharusnya menjadi sumber kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang. Ia sama sekali tak merasa bahagia sekalipun berada di kursi terbaik sekalipun. Sumber kebahagiaan telah meninggalkan dirinya yang memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia.

.

.

 _ **-Tiga Tahun Kemudian-**_

Sakura melangkahkan kaki memasuki sebuah _café_ yang cukup ramai di jumat sore. Seluruh pengunjung mengenakan pakaian musim dingin yang tebal dan menikmati minuman hangat yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Dua orang wanita muda yang duduk di meja dekat jendela melambaikan tangan padanya dan ia segera menghampiri wanita-wanita itu. Ino segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Sakura ketika wanita itu menghampirinya.

" _Hisashiburi, forehead._ "

Sakura segera memeluk Ino dengan sangat erat sebelum melepaskannya dan memeluk Hinata yang tersenyum padanya.

" _Hisashiburi, pig,_ Hinata."

Ino tersenyum dan menoleh kearah piano hitam yang terletak diatas panggung sebelum menatap Ino, "Tak kusangka kau mau bertemu dengan kami di _café_ ini."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Ino dan tatapan nya sedikit meredup saat mendapati piano diatas panggung tanpa seorangpun yang memainkannya. Lebih dari tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak kunjung terakhirnya ke _café_ ini dan _café_ telah banyak berubah.

Suasana _café_ terasa aneh tanpa keberadaan Sasuke dan membuat Sakura merasa asing meskipun ia pernah mengunjungi _café_ ini setiap minggu atas paksaan Ino dan membuatnya merasa _familiar_ dengan suasana nya. Ia bahkan masih mengingat _euphoria_ pengunjung dan alunan lagu-lagu sedih yang dihasilkan piano diatas panggung itu.

"Sakura?"

"Ah? Oh, ya?" ucap Sakura dengan gelagapan saat tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sejak tadi kau menatap piano itu dan tak mendengarkan kami." Hinata bertanya seraya menatap Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Tentu saja. Apakah aku tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Hinata?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Apakah kau merindukan Sasuke- _kun, forehead_?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ino dan menggelengkan kepala, "Mana mungkin? Kau sudah tahu apa yang dilakukannya padaku dan Naruto, kan?"

Ino menganggukan kepala, begitupun dengan Hinata. Mereka berdua merupakan salah satu dari segelintir orang yang dipercaya Naruto untuk menjaga rahasianya.

"Memang benar. Namun terkadang kita bisa jatuh cinta pada siapapun, meski seseorang yang tak sesuai dengan tipe kita," ucap Ino sambil menyesap cokelat hangat nya, "Tipe lelaki idamanku adalah pria seperti Sasuke- _kun._ Namun aku malah menjadi kekasih Sai- _kun_ yang berbeda dengan tipe lelaki idamanku. "

"Jangan membuatku memikirkannya, _pig_."

"Kalaupun memikirkannya juga tidak apa-apa. Kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri, _forehead_."

Ya. Selama lebih dari tiga tahun ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan terus menerus berpura-pura telah membuang perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan menjalani hubungan dengan beberapa pria dalam waktu yang berbeda-beda, bahkan dua diantaranya dalam jangka panjang. Namun Sakura tak pernah bisa membuang sosok Sasuke dalam hatinya dan seluruh hubungan percintaanya kandas.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa yakin jika Sasuke memiliki alasan yang tak terungkap dibalik perbuatannya, alasan yang bahkan tak diungkapkannya pada Naruto. Baik dirinya maupun Naruto tak tahu banyak mengenai masa lalu lelaki itu yang mungkin saja menjadi alasan dibalik perbuatannya.

"Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, kau harus mengejarnya, Sakura," ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Ia teringat dengan usahanya saat mengejar Naruto, lelaki yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Mengejarnya? Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana dirinya."

Hinata membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari tas nya serta menyerahkan tiket itu pada Sakura, "Untukmu."

Sakura menerima tiket yang diberikan Hinata dan menatapnya. Ia terbelalak saat menyadari tiket itu merupakan tiket VVIP di konser piano Sasuke yang akan diadakan di Tokyo Dome tepat pada malam natal. Sementara tiket lainnya adalah tiket _meet & greet_ yang diadakan setelah konser.

"Sejak kapan…" gumam Sakura dengan suara pelan."

Hinata dan Ino menatap Sakura, berusaha mencerna ucapan wanita itu. Seolah mengerti keheranan kedua sahabatnya, Sakura segera berkata, "Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi pianis _professional_?"

"Kau tidak tahu, _forehead_? Ia mulai terkenal sejak video kelulusannya dari sekolah musik tersebar di internet. Wajah tampannya telah memikat banyak fans, terlebih dengan kemampuannya yang meningkat drastis. Tiket konser solo perdana nya saja langsung habis dalam waktu tiga jam."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Mendadak ia merasa pesimis. Sasuke telah banyak berubah dalam waktu tiga tahun dan kini menjadi bintang yang tak dapat dijangkaunya.

"Sungguh tak disangka, bukan? Seorang pianis _café_ ini dapat lulus dari Juilliard yang merupakan sekolah musik terbaik dengan gelar master dan menjadi pianis sekaligus composer terkenal." Ino berkat dengan penuh kekaguman.

Sakura kembali menatap piano di panggung dan tiba-tiba saja merindukan sosok Sasuke yang memainkan piano itu. Saat itu ia tak begitu menikmati permainan lelaki itu meskipun pengunjung-pengunjung lain seolah tersihir dengan melodi yang dihasilkan tuts-tuta itu, namun kini ia berharap dapat mendengarnya.

Kini pertunjukkan piano di _café_ hanya diadakan selama dua setengah jam setiap sabtu oleh pianis amatir. Sisanya, piano dibiarkan begitu saja diatas panggung dan dapat dimainkan oleh siapapun yang ingin memainkannya.

Sejak Sakura tiba, sudah dua lagu dimainkan oleh pengunjung. Namun permainan kedua pengunjung itu tak sebaik Sasuke, meskipun salah satunya memainkan lagu dengan sangat baik untuk ukuran seorang amatir.

Terasa ada yang kurang dalam setiap melodi yang dimainkan pengunjung-pengunjung itu meskipun hampir seluruh pengunjung menikmatinya dna bahkan bertepuk tangan, termasuk Sakura.

Sakura meminum coklat hangat nya dan berkata sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya, "Terima kasih atas tiketnya. Aku akan memba-"

Hinata memotong ucapan Sakura dan menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak menyerahkan uang padanya, "Tidak perlu. Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku, Ino dan Naruto- _kun._ Kami juga akan datang ke konser itu."

"Ulang tahunku masih tiga bulan lagi."

"Tidak masalah, _forehead._ Belum tentu Sasuke- _kun_ akan mengadakan konser tiga bulan lagi."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, minna,_ " ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

Hinata dan Ino ikut tersenyum saat menyadari Sakura yang kini tersenyum. Mereka kembali berpelukan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Seorang pengunjung lelaki yang tampaknya masih terlihat muda menghampiri panggung dan duduk diatas kursi. Ia segera menyentuh piano itu dan mengusapnya. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai menari diatas tuts-tuts hitam putih piano itu dengan lincah, seolah telah terbiasa dengan piano itu sebeelumnya.

Para pengunjung seolah terbius dengan alunan melodi dari piano yang dimainkan lelaki itu, begitupun dengan Sakura. Ia kembali teringat dengan lagu yang sama dan dimainkan di tempat yang sama saat kunjungan pertamanya ke _café._ Lagi-lagi ia kembali teringat akan Sasuke berkat lagu yang dimainkan lelaki misterius itu.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menikmati lagu itu. Ia begitu menikmatinya hingga ia tak sadar jika lagu telah berakhir dan penonton bertepuk tangan. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati sang lelaki misterius telah bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuruni panggung sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa ia sadari, senyum yang mirip dengan senyuman Sasuke.

Wajah lelaki misterius itu tidak begitu jelas karena tertutup hampir setengahnya dengan _scarf_ abu-abu tua. Namun mata dan sebagian hidung lelaki itu terlihat jelas dan ia menatap kearah meja Sakura sejenak. Ia menyadari Sakura sedang menatap kearahnya dan membalas pandangan wanita itu beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan keluar dari _café._

Sakura terkesima selama beberapa detik, hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lelaki asing itu terkesan _familiar_ dan mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Namun senyuman tipis dan ekspresi dingin serta tatapan tajam namun sebetulnya kosong dan rapuh itu hanya dimiliki Sasuke seorang.

Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu secara refleks, mengabaikan tatapan heran Ino dan Hinata. Sosok lelaki misterius itu telah menghilang entah kemana. Namun Sakura yakin dengan instingnya. Tak salah lagi, lelaki itu pasti Sasuke.

.

.

Puluhan ribu orang berkumpul di Tokyo Dome sambil menatap objek yang menjadi atensi mereka, seorang lelaki yang memainkan piano dengan tenang.

Orang-orang itu berkumpul dan menikmati konser tanpa memedulikan cuaca yang semakin dingin dengan salju yang turun semakin deras di malam natal. Alunan melodi yang dimainkan sang pianis pujaan mereka seolah menghangatkan mereka di tengah dinginnya musim dingin.

Sakura duduk di kursi terdepan bersama dengan Ino, Hinata, Naruto dan Sai. Ia menatap kearah Sasuke yang memainkan piano dan menikmati pemandangan yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya di _café_ beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dalam tiga tahun, Sasuke telah banyak berubah. Tubuh lelaki itu semakin tinggi, bahkan model rambut lelaki itu berubah, begitupun dengan suara lelaki itu yang semakin berat dan wajah yang semakin terlihat dewasa.

Teknik permainan piano lelaki itu semakin meningkat. Kini ia memainkan lagu-lagu yang mayoritas merupakan lagu buatannya sendiri. Ia memainkan lagu dengan penuh emosi yang bercampur aduk, seolah membawa audiens untuk ikut merasakan perasaannya.

Permainan lelaki itu melengkapi permainan biola, _cello,_ terkadang _saxophone_ dan nyanyian vokalis di lagu-lagu yang dimainkannya. Melodi-melodi yang harmonis itu meresap dalam hati para audiens yang mendengarnya.

Mereka sama sekali tak sadar jika sebetulnya perasaan Sasuke sedang kacau. Ia kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi meskipun sudah berusaha menenangkan diri dengan mengatur nafas. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sakura dan Naruto yang duduk di kursi terdepan, merasa senang namun juga bertanya-tanya jika apa yang dilihatnya adalah ilusi atau nyata.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di kursi terdepan. Namun ia tak yakin itu benar-benar Sakura meskipun wanita itu sangat mirip dengan Sakura.

Sakura tak banyak berubah dalam tiga tahun. Yang berubah hanyalah model rambut wanita itu yang kini pendek dan wajah wanita itu yang semakin cantik. Namun Sasuke merasa asing dengan tatapan wanita yang ia kira sebagai Sakura. Tatapan wanita itu menunjukkan kerinduan yang mendalam, juga kesedihan yang terpancar jelas dari matanya. Ia bahkan bisa melihatnya meskipun ia bukanlah tipe yang memperhatikan perasaan orang lain secara detil, apalagi orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Lagu telah berakhir dan Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah panggung. Ia sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan para fans dan memilih untuk tidak melakukannya sama sekali jika sang _manager_ tidak memaksanya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk berinteraksi dengan para audiens.

Atensi para audiens tertuju padanya ketika ia berdiri di tengah panggung, termasuk wanita yang mirip dengan Sakura dan lelaki yang mirip dengan Naruto. Beberapa gadis mengatupkan mulut, menahan diri untuk tak berteriak histeris saat Sasuke menatap para penonton.

"Halo," ucap Sasuke dengan suara datar dan sedikit canggung. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya dipenuhi dengan kata-kata yang harus diucapkan meskipun biasanya ia harus berpikir keras memikirkan kata-kata yang harus diucapkan pada para fans nya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku sangat senang ketika mengetahui akan mengadakan konser di Tokyo sebagai bagian dari _world tour._ Aku rindu dengan Tokyo dan kupikir aku tak akan bisa kembali kesini."

Beberapa wanita di samping Sakura terkejut dengan kalimat panjang lebar yang dilontarkan Sasuke, begitupun dengan Sakura. Sasuke terkenal sebagai sosok yang jarang bicara dan menjaga privasi dengan sangat rapat. Lelaki itu tak pernah menunjukkan perasaanya dihadapan publik, sekalipun hanya ungkapan kerinduan terhadap kampung halaman. Dan kali ini lelaki itu mengucapkannya.

Sasuke sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Kata-kata seolah mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya dan ia melirik kearah Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat dan mereka bertemu pandang, namun rasa bersalah membuatnya terbebani akan tatapan lelaki itu dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada para audiens, namun tatapan nya tertuju pada Sakura.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih karena kalian bersedia menghadiri konserku. Khususnya beberapa teman lama yang bersedia meluangkan waktu mendengarkan permainan pianoku," ucap Sasuke dengan maksud melihat reaksi orang yang mirip dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto membelalakan mata dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke menatap kearah mereka dan tersenyum tipis, seolah mengatakan ' _aku telah menemukan kalian disini'_."

Jantung Sakura berdebar keras dan matanya tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca. Ia tak mengira jika Sasuke masih mengingatnya dan tersenyum padanya. Ia mengira lelaki itu tak akan mengenalinya, atau sekalipun mengenali, lelaki itu akan memilih untuk berpura-pura tak mengenalinya.

Sakura menangis. Ia seolah merasakan tekanan emosi yang begitu kuat dari atmosfir tempatnya berada. Kata-kata Sasuke yang seolah ditujukan padanya, juga sikap lelaki itu membuatnya semakin merasakan perasaan bersalah dan kerinduan yang perlahan mulai tumpah.

"Lagu yang akan kubawakan selanjutnya merupakan lagu terbaru yang berjudul 'Ballad of The Winter', kemudian dilanjutkan dengan 'That Moment'. Kuharap kalian menyukainya," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. Ia terkesima saat menyadari air mata Sakura yang telah mengalir deras.

Sasuke kembali duduk diatas piano dan kini mulai memainkan lagu. Ia menatap Sakura dan menyadari air mata wanita itu mengalir semakin deras. Rasanya ia ingin mengusap air mata itu dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

Selama tiga tahun ia berusaha keras untuk melupakan Sakura. Namun ia tak bisa melupakan wanita itu dan memutuskan untuk menuangkan perasaannya pada dua lagu yang dimainkannya saat ini.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura dan segera menatap tuts-tuts piano lekat-lekat. Ia sudah terlalu emosional saat ini dan ia harus mengendalikan perasaanya. Ialah yang seharusnya mempermainkan perasaan audiens melalui lagu yang dibawakannya, bukan perasaanya yang dipermainkan dengan keberadaan seorang audiens.

.

.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tak melirik Sasuke sepanjang konser, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang tak lagi menatap kearahnya. Perasaan lelaki itu sulit untuk terbaca. Raut wajah lelaki itu tetap datar meskipun perasaanya kacau.

Konser telah berakhir dan kini Naruto serta Sakura berada di belakang panggung bersama puluhan _fans_ lainnya yang membeli tiket _meet and greet._ Jumlah _fans_ yang menghadiri _meet and greet_ dibatasi hanya tujuh puluh lima orang dan Naruto serta Sakura termasuk di dalamnya.

Para _fans_ yang menghadiri _meet and greet_ mulai berbaris ketika Sasuke muncul. Mereka semua mendapat kesempatan untuk berfoto dengan sang idola, berpelukan dan meminta Sasuke untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan pada salah satu _official merchandise_ yang diberikan pada setiap fans dalam tas kertas yang berisi beberapa benda.

Sakura dan Naruto berbaris di tengah dengan Naruto yang berdiri di depan Sakura. Sakura menatap salah seorang gadis yang berdiri di baris terdepan menerima tas kertas dan menyerahkan ponsel pada salah satu penjaga keamanan serta meminta agar dirinya dipotret bersama Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari samping, kemudian memeluk lelaki itu dengan sangat erat dan meminta lelaki itu menandatangani poster yang diambil dari tas kertas itu.

Sakura merasa cemburu pada gadis yang beruntung itu. Seandainya saja ia tak langsung menjauhi lelaki itu, maka ia tak perlu merasa canggung untuk meminta lelaki itu memeluknya.

Menunggu terasa begitu lama, namun entah mengapa kali ini begitu cepat. Giliran Sakura akan tiba setelah giliran gadis didepannya selesai dan jantung nya berdebar jauh lebih cepat

"Selanjutnya," ucap salah lelaki berusia tiga puluhan akhir yang merupakan panitia seraya melirik Sakura.

Sakura melangkah maju dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia jelas menyadari Sasuke yang tampak terkejut sambil menatapnya, namun ia berpura-pura tak mempedulikannya dan berusaha bersikap biasa aja.

"Sasuke- _san,_ senang bertemu denganmu," ujar Sakura seraya melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke. Jantung Sakura seolah akan meledak dan ia merasa ingin memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat, namun sisi lain dirinya melarangnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tubuh Sasuke seolah membeku seketika. Ia terdiam, hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia memberanikan diri memeluk Sakura dan menahan gejolak perasaannya sendiri. Ia berharap dapat melihat wanita itu lagi, namun ia terlalu malu untuk mendekati wanita itu setelah mengungkapkan aib-aib nya.

Sungguh aneh, Sakura merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Sasuke meskipun lelaki itu tampak canggung dan kaku saat memeluknya, berbeda saat memeluk gadis-gadis lain. Sakura segera menyelipkan sebuah kertas yang dilipatnya sangat kecil kedalam kantung celana Sasuke tepat saat ia melepaskan pelukan.

Panitia yang sama menawarkan diri untuk memfoto Sakura dan Sasuke bersama dan Sakura segera mengiyakan tawaran lelaki itu. Ia berdiri berdampingan dengan Sasuke tanpa saling menyentuh. Ia tak berani menoleh ke samping dan menatap Sasuke. Ia terlalu gugup untuk melakukannya.

"Sasuke- _san,_ bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu disini?" Sakura mengeluarkan selembar poster dari _paper bag_ dan berpura-pura menjadi seorang fans wanita seperti gadis-gadis lainnya.

" _Hn._ Siapa namamu?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura terbelalak. Ia terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang sama sekali tak mengenali dirinya, entah berpura-pura atau memang sudah tak mengenalinya.

Dunia Sakura terasa runtuh seketika. Pemandangan sekelilingnya seolah terlihat hitam putih bagi Sakura. Ia merasa kecewa pada Sasuke. Ia sangat kecewa dan sakit hati. Beginikah balasan untuknya?

"Haru." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada fans-fans lain.

Sasuke segera mengambil spidol dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada poster itu serta melipatnya dan memberikan poster itu pada Sakura.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _san_."

" _Hn."_

Sakura segera meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang masih mengantri. Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata dan ia menahan diri untuk tak terisak di depan umum. Ia berlari menuju toilet dan segera memasuki bilik tanpa mempedulikan petugas kebersihan yang menatapnya heran.

Sakura menutup pintu bilik dengan keras, menguncinya dan menangis keras-keras setelah menyalakan tombol suara air pada kloset. Air mata Sakura mengalir deras tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, mewakili perasaanya yang hancur.

Kini ia benar-benar merasa bodoh telah mengharapkan seseorang yang bahkan telah melupakannya. Ia merasa menyesal telah memikirkan kata-kata untuk surat yang diberikan pada Sasuke selama berhari-hari, siang dan malam.

Jika saja Sakura tahu akan seperti ini, ia tak akan mau menghadiri konser. Atau sekalipun datang, ia tak akan menyiapkan surat berisi harapan dan permintaan maaf pada Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil poster yang diberikan Sasuke dan berniat meninggalkan begitu saja tas kertas berisi merchandise yang didapatnya. Ia tak lagi memerlukannya dan berniat membiarkan orang lain memilikinya.

Ia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Sasuke di posternya dan ia segera membentangkannya. Terdapat poster Sasuke berukuran 40 x 60 cm dengan tanda tangan Sasuke yang lumayan besar dipinggir kertas. Tanda tangan lelaki itu cukup simple, tidak begitu rumit dan tidak artistik seperti layaknya seorang seniman. Dibagian bawah tanda tangan ada huruf kanji yang dituliskan tdak terlalu besar.

' _Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu untuk menemuiku, Sakura.'_

Sakura menatap tulisan itu lekat-lekat. Tulisan itu begitu indah dan lelaki itu menuliskan nama nya dengan tepat bahkan tanpa ia katakan. Lelaki itu masih mengingatnya, namun bersikap seolah tak mengenalnya.

Perasaan Sakura membaik seketika. Setidaknya lelaki itu masih mengingatnya dan mungkin bersedia menemuinya, seperti yang dimintanya di dalam surat.

Sakura segera melipat poster itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kertas berisi merchandise. Ia segera keluar dari bilik kamar mandi sambil menenteng tas kertas miliknya dan meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

Terdapat dua buah pesan, satu dari Naruto dan pesan lain dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan membaca pesan Naruto. Ia semakin mengernyitkan dahi, keheranan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja pulang terlebih dahulu dan memintanya untuk membalas pesan dari nomor asing di ponselnya.

Rasa penasaran mendorong Sakura untuk membaca pesan dari nomor asing yang membuat jantungnya berdebar seketika.

* * *

 _ **From : 080-5885-23XX**_

 _ **Kau masih di lokasi fan meeting? Temui aku di depan pintu masuk lokasi fanmeeting sekarang.**_

* * *

Sakura merasa yakin jika orang itu adalah Sasuke. Tanpa mempedulikan kekhawatiran yang menyeruak di benaknya, ia segera melangkah dengan cepat menuju tempat orang asing itu menunggu.

Seorang lelaki dengan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu dan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya telah menunggu di tempat yang ditentukan. Lelaki itu segera menatap Sakura dan menghampirinya.

"S-sasuke?" ucap Sakura dengan suara terbata-bata saat ia bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu.

" _Hn._ "

Nafas Sakura seolah tercekat dan seluruh kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya menghilang seketika. Ia bahkan tak mampu membuka mulutnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mulai mengutarakan segala hal pada lelaki itu.

"Ikutlah denganku. Ada yang harus kubicarakan," ujar Sasuke seraya menyentuh bahu Sakura.

Dada Sakura semakin menghangat saat ia merasakan sentuhan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh bahu nya. Lelaki itu berdiri begitu dekat dengannya hingga ia dapat merasakan aroma tubuh lelaki itu, aroma yang sama sekali tak berubah.

"Ikut denganmu? Kemana?"

Seorang lelaki menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk bahunya, kemudian menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura merasa khawatir seketika, namun Sasuke segera berbisik di telinga lelaki itu dan lelaki itu segera menganggukan kepala.

Jantung Sakura berdebar semakin kencang dan wajahnya memerah saat Sasuke tetap menyentuh bahunya dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan memasuki sebuah mobil _limousine_ yang telah menunggu.

Lelaki yang bersama Sasuke segera membuka pintu untuk Sasuke dan mempersilahkannya masuk terlebih dahulu. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Sakura, sementara lelaki itu menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu lain.

Beberapa fans yang masih berada di lokasi konser menyadari mobil Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan berniat mengejar. Namun sang pengemudi mobil segera mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan meninggalkan lokasi konser.

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan lutut yang saling bersentuhan meski mobil sangat luas. Sesekali ia memandang lelaki itu, berharap lelaki itu memulai percakapan lebih dahulu. Namun lelaki itu hanya menatapnya, seolah mempersilahkan Sakura untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

"Sasuke, aku ingin minta maaf padamu," ucap Sakura dengan jantung berdebar, khawatir dengan reaksi Sasuke atas ucapannya,"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyesal karena tak berniat mencoba mencari tahu alasanmu. Seharusnya aku sadar ketika kau tiba-tiba saja bersikap tak seperti biasanya. Namun aku malah tak peduli dan segera menjauhimu."

Kata-kata mengalir begitu saja dan perasaanya terasa lebih nyaman saat telah mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya. Ia tak peduli jika Sasuke akan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang menyakiti perasaannya.

"Mengapa kau berniat mencariku sekarang?"

Ekspresi Sakura berubah meskipun ia mati-matian mempertahankan ekspresinya agar tetap terlihat datar. Hatinya terasa sakit meskipun ia telah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke, dan mengumpulkan lebih banyak keberanian untuk menjawab lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan aku merind-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus dan ia tersentak saat menyadari Sasuke telah memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia membalas pelukan lelaki itu dan saling merasakan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain.

"Idiot," gumam Sasuke dengan suara pelan, "Mengapa kau masih berniat menemuiku setelah aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, _hn_?"

Sebuah kalimat panjang dan lebar mengawali curahan hati Sasuke yang hendak diluapkannya pada Sakura. Ia mempererat pelukannya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku meminta maaf padamu dan kau tak seharusnya berhubungan denganku. Kau tahu, aku-"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada masa lalumu, Sasuke. Kau pasti memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya hingga mempertaruhkan dirimu sendiri. Bukankah begitu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya menganggukan kepala. Perasaannya semakin kacau saat ini. Ia sangat merindukan Sakura dan ingin terus bersama dengan wanita itu. Namun ia masih merasa tak layak bersama dengan Sakura, meski hanya sebagai teman sekalipun.

"Kau tak seharusnya menganggap dirimu dengan rendah, Sasuke," bisik Sakura dengan lembut. Wajahnya memerah dan nafas nya seolah tercekat, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Setelah mengucapkannya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bahu Sasuke. Ia menyadari tubuh Sasuke yang menegang seketika akibat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Namun lelaki itu tak melepaskan pelukannya dan Sakura tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sasuke hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang wanita yang telah benar-benar mengetahui siapa dirinya, bukan seorang fans yang hanya melihat sisi sempurna darinya. Sebelum Sakura menyatakannya, ia sudah menahan diri agar tak menyatakannya. Dan kini ia merasa malu dengan inisiatif yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke seraya mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura, menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar dari rambut wanita itu.

"Sasuke- _kun…_ " gumam Sakura dengan wajah semakin memerah. Sasuke telah membalas perasaannya dan ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Sakura, aku ingin memulai segalanya dari awal. Kuharap, jadilah kekasihku."

"Tentu saja. Aku bersedia, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukan sebelum mengecup kening Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wah. Salju sudah turun," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap butiran-butiran salju bak kapas yang perlahan menuruni langit.

Sasuke balas tersenyum dan ikut menatap kearah kota yang dihiasi dengan lampu berkerlap-kerlip dan salju yang berjatuhan. Atribut natal terpasang di gedung-gedung, menambah estetika pemandangan di musim dingin.

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura dan mengenggamnya dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan saat merasakan telapak tangan besar dan hangat yang menyentuhnya.

"Ingin menghabiskan malam natal bersamaku?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Ia tampak gugup membayangkan malam natal pertama yang dihabiskannya bersama Sasuke, malam yang akan dihabiskan dengan menikmati pemandangan malam natal bersalju dan saling menghangatkan diri dengan bercengkrama atau melakukan hal-hal intim.

"Eh? Tentu saja. T-tapi…"

Sasuke menyeringai saat menyadari kegugupan Sakura. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan berbisik, "Tenang saja. Kita tak akan melakukan apapun untuk saat ini."

Hembusan nafas Sasuke mengenai tengkuk Sakura dan wajahnya memerah saat menyadari sang kekasih mengetahui isi pikirannya.

Sasuke tersenyum saat menyadari wajah Sakura yang memerah dan terlihat menggemaskan. Ia kembali mengelus helaian merah muda sang kekasih, menikmati setiap momen kebersamaan dengan sang pujaan hati.

 **-The End-**


End file.
